Glass Tears
by BlackAvengerGirl
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's life is normal and happy. But then things start to fall apart, like the happy memories. Can he be saved or will his life end sooner than he thinks? This is my 1st fanfic! YAOI WARNING! ITASASU! With some NaruSasu
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! This is my first story I've put on FanFiction! It's called Glass Tears and is about the life of Uchiha Sasuke, who is first living a happy life, but then things change dramaticly! *dramatic music***

**Please be nice to me. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO *sob* sorry about this *wipes eyes*  
**

Glass Tears

Prologue

_This is it. My life is over. _

The waves below crashed against the rocks.

_I have nothing left to live for._

The sharp rocks glistened taunting.

_Why did it have to come to this? What have I ever done? All I ever did was be myself. Is it because I'm an Uchiha? _

The boy on top of the rocks, stood there dangerously close to the edge. Rain poured like needles and struck the boy's pale skin. His midnight black hair clung to his face, his eyes like dead, deep pools of darkness. Uchiha Sasuke stared at the sky and screamed. 'WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?'

Thunder boomed loudly and crushed Sasuke's voice like it was nothing.

The teenager gave up talking to himself. Who was there to listen? Only his pitiful self.

Sasuke blanked out all of his fear from his head and soul. He closed his eyes tightly. Then using all of his willpower, he jumped.

_Onii-san. Please forgive me. _

Uchiha Sasuke thought as he fell, the sharp rocks coming closer and closer.

**Hope you like the prolouge! Chapter 1: Konoha High School coming soon 2 FanFiction XP  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Konoha High School

**Here we are with chapter 1! Sasuke's lifestyle is progressing smoothly. Until...iuwdhiuhdnnjishhidhdwn LOL**

**I'd love to say spoilers, but...yeah...**

**ENjoy this chapter!  
**

Chapter 1: Konoha High School

Uchiha Sasuke opened the door to his classroom 7:30 that morning. The classroom only had a couple of students present, talking softly. Sasuke made way to his desk by the window. He sat down and stared out of the window, looking bored as usual. This was all the time to himself he had, in the early mornings. He was always surrounded by girls half the time, and the other half was with that loser, Uzumaki Naruto. So really he didn't have much time.

'Sasuke-kun!' someone cried.

Sasuke turned his head to find out who called him. His interest vanished when he found out it was Haruno Sakura. He turned back to the window, ignoring her.

'Hey Sasuke-kun, what's the matter? Are you feeling okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?' Sakura spoke, with worry in her voice. Sasuke turned back to her to reply, but then got a major shock when he found out she was standing right besides him.

'Sasuke-kun?' Sakura repeated.

Sasuke soon recovered and then spoke harshly, 'I'm fine.'

Sakura smiled, obviously not taking the tone seriously.

'That's good. Well, I'll see you around.' She waved and then walked over to where her best friend, Yamanaka Ino was standing. Sasuke ignored her again and turned back to the window.

'SASUKE!' A voice screamed. Sasuke felt his vein burst. He stood up and faced the noise.

'What is it now?' he snapped, his eyes angry.

Just as Sasuke thought, Naruto burst through the classroom and pounced on Sasuke. Sasuke had no time to react at all.

'You're always too early, Sasuke. You should be late now and again.' Naruto said, loudly.

'If I did, I'd be a loser like you are." Sasuke say, fuming.

Naruto let go of the teenager and stood back. 'I'm not a loser. At least I won't be soon. I'll take over my dad's company and be an awesome guy. You just wait, Sasuke!'

Yes. That was Uzumaki Naruto's dream. To take over his dad's company and please him. It seemed foolish for a bonehead like him, but who knows?

Sasuke smirked. 'Then let's have a race. Who'll ever become the president of our fathers' companies first, will win.'

Naruto laughed. 'I hope you have the stomach to beat me.'

Sasuke sat back down and sighed. Naruto always seemed to wear him out. But deep down, Sasuke really cared about Naruto. Naruto was like his little brother. Sasuke's older brother Itachi, never seemed to have any time for him, since he turned twenty-one and his father decided to train Itachi to lead the family business. So maybe, Naruto had a chance, after all.

Sasuke didn't mind too much though. Because he had friends who were always there. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Shino and a few seniors, Lee, Neji, Sai and Tenten. They all were important to Sasuke, though he never shows it.

The day progressed with no trouble, Sasuke paying attention to his work and filling his brain with facts. Naruto falling asleep again. Teacher calling on Sasuke to read a passage in English. Everything was the same as usual. Normally, people would think this everyday lifestyle was boring and did everything they could to change it. But Sasuke was different. He preferred to keep everything same. He didn't like dramatic change at all. It was always somehow pulling Sasuke away from the important bonds he had with his friends, parents and mostly Itachi.

At lunchtime, the group was talking about relationships _again._ Sasuke wasn't interested in all that stuff. He didn't need a girlfriend, because it would be a dramatic change that would scar him.

'So Naruto, are you going out with Hinata now?' Inuzuka Kiba asked Naruto, with a smile on his face.

Naruto turned beet red. 'Eh? What m-makes you s-say that?' he stuttered.

Kiba's smile turned into a smirk. 'So you are going out with her. What's she like? Have you seen how huge those boobs really are?'

Naruto's face turned redder.

There was a cough from the group. 'Kiba. You do realise I'm here, right?' said Hyuuga Neji, with a cold look in his eyes.

That's right. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata are close cousins, almost like brother and sister. He was always looking out for her.

Kiba laughed nervously. 'Sorry Neji. I forgot you're Hinata's bodyguard.' Neji glared at Kiba again, and sighed. 'I am not Hinata-sama's bodyguard. I'm supposed to look after her, that's all.'

Shikamaru yawned. 'At least you've got someone who doesn't nag you as much as _she _does.' he said.

'Temari, right?' Lee asked, sparkles in his eyes. There was nothing that pleased Lee more that young romance. It was the flourishing of 'youth', he said.

'Yeah, who else?' Shikamaru mumbled.

Choji patted Shikamaru on the shoulder. 'Good luck Shikamaru.'

'Thanks, Choji.'

'So Sasuke, who's the woman in your life?' Kiba asked, making Sasuke's head perk up. Sasuke frowned. 'I'm not interested.'

'Come on Sasuke! You are like the pretty boy out of all of us.' Kiba said, making a couple of the males frown.

'I told you there is no one and there never will be.' Sasuke repeated.

Naruto sighed. 'Man, Sasuke. You don't know how lucky you are. I would die to be in your body and steal Sakura's heart for myself.'

'And fuck her.'

Everyone's attention turned to the senior in front of them, wearing an innocent smile.

'Damn you, Sai! I didn't mean that!' Naruto shouted, standing up and growled in Sai's pale face.

'Well the moment surely seems warm, huh? I would like to join you.'

'Forget it!'

But everyone ignored Naruto's protest and invited Sai to sit with them.

'Hey! Don't let this creep sit with us!' Naruto yelled. He was ignored again, much to his annoyance .

Sai kept on smiling. 'I was with Ino-chan this whole time. She wanted me to help Sakura hook up with Sasuke-san.' Everyone looked at Sasuke who was silent.

'So she wants me that bad, huh?' Sasuke said, almost to himself. He might consider her if she wasn't such a persistent bitch.

'Are you gonna take her away?' Kiba asked.

Sasuke smiled a little. 'Nope. She's not my type.' He was acting a bit like Sai, he thought. Able to make a negative saying with a sweet smile on his face.

Some faces fell a bit with disappointment.

'I'll find a girl someday. Just not Sakura.' said Sasuke, with the smile still on his face.

_Or maybe never, _he added in his head.

When Sasuke opened the door to his house, he was instantly hit with the smell of dinner. Smells like fish. He slipped his shoes off and entered the living area, where his father and older brother were sitting, chatting about business again.

'Afternoon Sasuke. Did you have a good day?' The boy's father asked his son. 'Yeah, it was okay.' the teenager replied.

'Hi, Sasuke.' Itachi said, smiling at his little brother.

'Hey.' Sasuke said, and put his bag down near the door. 'Don't forget to say hello to your mother.' Fugaku added, as Sasuke walked out the room. 'Yep.'

Sasuke met his mother in the kitchen, cooking dinner for that evening. 'Hello Sasuke! Have a good day at school?' His beautiful mother asked, smiling at him.

Sasuke would never normally do this in front of his father and brother, but he went over to his mother and gave her a warm hug. She hugged him back, her warm body making Sasuke feel loved. 'Why are you hugging an old lady like me, huh? Did something happen?' Her kind voice asked.

Sasuke smiled warmly. 'No. Nothing. I just love you a lot. And don't call yourself an old lady. You're still young and beautiful.'

Mikoto laughed. 'You should be saying that to your girlfriend or future wife.' she chuckled.

'I can't find anyone who'll accept me.' he pulled away from his mother and looked at her warm eyes.

Mikoto turned back to the stove, still smiling. 'You'll find someone. I know you will.'

Sasuke found the courage to say this to his mother. He was thinking about this for a long time, but he was always not willing to accept the fact.

'Mom, what if-'

He was cut off as Itachi came in. Shit!

Itachi opened the fridge and took the carton of milk out. 'Well this looks like a tense conversation.'

Mikoto scowled at her oldest son. 'Itachi, put that away! Dinner will be ready soon!'

Itachi sighed. 'Come on, Mom. Father's bin pushing me up the wall with all these facts and digits.'

'You have a company to run when your father's old and grey. So it's for the best.' Mikoto said, her face annoyed.

'Oh and Sasuke, make sure you make sure no one's around when you hug someone like Mother, okay?'

Sasuke gasped a little. 'You saw that?'

'It was so adorable. I haven't seen you do that since that time when you were eight years old and snuggling into Mother with a cute face.' Itachi smiled, remembering. Sasuke made a face of anger. 'You'll pay for that! Go and knock your head so you'll forget!' he cried.

Itachi made a teasing face. 'Wait til I tell Father. Uchiha Sasuke, now sixteen years old, still cuddling his Mommy.'

'No! Quit doing that! And you better not tell Dad!' Sasuke shouted.

'Tell me what?' The two boys heard their father ask from the living room. 'It's nothing Dad!' Sasuke called to his father, trying to get Itachi to shut up.

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair and laughed. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise.' But then he grabbed his phone. "Hm. Who should I call? Sasori or Deidara? Kisame?'

'Nii-san! I can never trust you anymore!'

'Of course you can. Trust me!'

'Dinner's ready, boys!'

_Yes. This one happy family that I once knew. The perfect life I had. Great friends, great family. _

_The perfect life that was going to be shattered._

_**Next is chapter 2: First Crush? **  
_


	3. Chapter 2: First Crush?

**Hi everyone! This is the second chapter of Glass Tears. Sorry it took a while!**

**This story will have some NaruSasu at first so please bear with it. the Uchiha incest will come later on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

Chapter 2: First Crush?

_This whole mess started at a quite innocent day at school. This was the day that changed everything._

'Hey Sasuke. Everyone was gonna go to the beach tomorrow after school, since it's Saturday. Wanna come and join us?' Kiba asked Sasuke, that afternoon.

Sasuke yawned, tiredly. 'I don't know.'

'Come on man! Do something fun with us for a change rather than sitting at home, studying like a nerd.' Kiba added with a teasing look.

'Hey! I'm not a nerd!' Sasuke cried, making a face at Kiba. Kiba put his arm around Sasuke and gave him a big noogie. Sasuke squirmed and tried to wriggle out of Kiba's grip. 'Stop! Okay! Okay! I'll come to the beach!'

Kiba let go of Sasuke and laughed. 'I knew you would agree in the end.'

'Only because you were gonna strangle me!' Sasuke said, rubbing his sore neck. That's going to hurt in the morning.

'Either way. You agreed. Now come on! We'll be late for PE.' Kiba grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him towards the change rooms.

When Sasuke and Kiba went in the change rooms, all the guys were gathered around someone and were looking at something.

'Wonder what's happening over there.' Kiba said and went over to join them. A few minutes later, Kiba went back to where Sasuke was. 'They're looking at pictures of the girls change rooms. Apparently, they put a camera in there. You should check it out, there are some good shots of Sakura in a bra.' He nudged Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed and started to get dressed for the lesson. 'I told you guys. I'm not interested in Sakura or any girls.'

'Well I guess you're not ready yet."

Kiba and Sasuke turned around to see Naruto behind them. He was wearing his sport shorts and nothing else. Sasuke couldn't help noticing that his tan skin looked really nice.

What? Why was he thinking that?

He shook his head to get rid of that thought. Okay. That's over. 'So, Sasuke. Are you going to the beach tomorrow with us?' Naruto asked, snapping Sasuke out of his daze.

'Ah. Yeah.' Sasuke replied, not really paying attention to the question.

'Awesome! Now hurry up Sasuke, we can't be late for class!' Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to the door.

'Dobe! I still haven't put my shoes on!'

The heat of the sun warmed Sasuke's body as he stepped out of the car. Neji got out of the driver's seat. Hinata and Naruto got out from the back.

'Come on guys! Let's go find the others.' Naruto ran to the front of the small group and jumped on the sand. Hinata giggled. Her long indigo hair was tied up in a long ponytail and she was looking extra sexy today. Sasuke face-palmed himself. What the hell is he thinking about?

They found the others and the afternoon became nice and relaxing. Well, for some anyways. Sasuke was being pressured to go in the ocean.

'I told you, dobe! I don't want to go in!' Sasuke snapped, fighting Naruto's tug on his arm. 'But the reason why we came to the beach was to SWIM!' Naruto snapped back, tugging Sasuke's arm as hard as he could.

'Ah, Naruto-kun! Would you like a rice-ball? I made them this morning, so they're fresh. Sasuke-kun do you want one?' Hinata asked, with a red face.

'That'd be awesome Hinata!' Naruto grinned. 'And you look really nice in that bathing suit!'

Hinata's face reached boiling point. She felt a little faint.

Sasuke stared at her, scanning her from head to toe. Hinata was wearing a blue bikini which showed her attractive flat stomach and nice legs. Her top seemed to make her breasts look bigger, Sasuke thought. Was Hyuuga Hinata challenging him?

Sasuke slapped his face. What the hell? Hinata had a crush on Naruto so that was obvious. But why did he suddenly think she was challenging him to Naruto's heart?

'Sasuke-kun, would you like one?' Hinata asked offering Sasuke one. Sasuke was a little hungry. He took the rice-ball from Hinata's fingers. 'Thanks.' he said bluntly.

Naruto devoured his rice-ball within seconds. 'Wow! These have flavour!'

'You dobe. Since when have you become any good at cooking?'

Naruto ignored Sasuke's remark and turned to Hinata. 'Teach me how to cook sometime!' He smiled at her.

Hinata looked flustered. 'S-Sure!' she squeaked, a little high-pitched than normal.

Sasuke felt a pang of jealously for some reason. Why was he feeling jealous?

To get his mind off the strange emotion he felt, he pulled Naruto by the arm towards the waters edge. Then he pushed Naruto in the water, making him trip over in surprise. Naruto fell face-first into the salty ocean making him squeal. Some people laughed. Naruto stood up and shook his head to get rid of the water in his hair. After he recovered, he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him in, so that Sasuke ended up like Naruto.

'That's payback, Uchiha!' Naruto yelled in triumph. 'Not unless I strike back, dobe!' Sasuke yelled back.

The two friends ended up having a water war and splashing each other and throwing each other as far as they could. By the time they came out, they were panting and laughing. Sasuke felt happy. This was one of the best days he had ever been through. It was a day when he felt like laughing and joining in, which was not his entire true nature.

That evening, Sasuke and his family were around the table eating a nice dinner that Mikoto made. Sasuke was buzzing with happiness, after being at the beach that afternoon.

'So Sasuke, I heard that you went down to the beach today. How'd it go?' Itachi asked. Sasuke burst out laughing, remembering that afternoon. 'It was the funnest day ever.' He finally said.

'That's wonderful, honey. See what happens when you use some of your time to be with your friends.' Mikoto smiled at her son's happiness. It was rare to see Sasuke as happy as he was.

'So how's that Naruto kid?' Fugaku asked.

'Still as annoying as ever.' Sasuke sighed and smiled.

'It's nice to have someone like that as a friend. They do brighten your day.' Mikoto said.

Sasuke thought about what his mother said, while he ate his soy rice. It's true. Without Naruto, Sasuke life would be boring and dull like it could be at times.

Yes. Indeed boring. The day replayed in the Uchiha's mind, like a video.

The strange feelings he felt. What did they mean? Had he ever felt like this before?

He put his bowl down and stood up. 'I'm going to bed, I'm really tired.'

'Alright, dear. Just remember to clean your teeth.' Mikoto said.

Sasuke waved to his family 'goodnight' before going up the stairs to get ready for bed.

As Sasuke lay down in his bed in the dark, his mind replayed the day over and over. His sudden jealously over Hinata. Him thinking Naruto's skin looked _nice?_ Sasuke let out a deep sigh and turned onto his back.

He stared at the dark ceiling. Adding up all the facts in his head, he finally figured out what he was feeling.

'Am I...in love?'

**I love that last line *sigh***

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Next chapter: Bonds  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Bond

**Hi there! Sorry it took so long! I feel really bad for you guys who've been waiting. I'm gonna upload a lot of chapters to say sorry.**

Chapter 3: Bonds

'Hey Naruto. Do you like Hinata?' Sasuke asked Naruto the next day at school. Naruto stared at Sasuke with a look of questioning. He was quiet for a second. 'Dunno. I haven't really thought about it.' he answered.

Sasuke was slightly relieved to hear that. He wasn't going to question these feelings any longer. He knew what he wanted, knew what he needed. He needed Naruto.

'I see.' Sasuke said. He leaned against his locker, closing his eyes. No matter what, he had to keep his feelings contained til the time came. But the real question at hand was whether he should tell anyone about how he felt. His parents were way out of the question. So were his friends. They'd probably tease him about it and maybe even ignore him.

'Sasuke?' Naruto's voice snapped Sasuke from his thoughts. 'Oh, sorry. What is it?' Sasuke asked with a slight apologetic look. Naruto let out a big sigh. 'Man. What is with you lately? You seem to be spacing out a lot. Are you thinking about a _girl?' _

Sasuke flinched. 'No! Why would you say that?' He laughed nervously. Naruto noticed these moments?

'Dunno. I think _you're_ the one who likes Hinata. You kept staring at her at the beach.' Naruto had that teasing look on his face. 'You liked what you saw, eh?'

'You dobe. I don't like Hinata like that. She's too shy and clumsy.'

Naruto clapped Sasuke on the back. 'But she's real sweet and probably would make a good housewife for you.' Sasuke didn't really listen to that last part. His attention was to Naruto's warm, soft hand on his back. That felt so nice. To be touched by that hand. But it would probably be better if his hand was somewhere else. Caressing his skin, his hard member. Making him harder. Harder.

'Umm. Sasuke? Are you thinking something nice?' Naruto's voice cut in. Sasuke let his daydream vanish and turned his head to face Naruto. Naruto's eyes were looking downwards at Sasuke. 'Why's that?'

Naruto leaned in to Sasuke's ear and whispered. 'You have an erection.'

Sasuke yelped and jerked from Naruto's grip. He covered his sensitive area with his books. 'Y-You dobe!'

Naruto put his hands up, apologetically. 'Don't worry, man. It's normal.'

'I know it's normal, you dobe! Just...don't let me think about it!' Sasuke snapped, his face feeling hot. He swung around to make sure no one was watching and then turned back to Naruto. 'Shit! What do I do?' he whispered.

'Wait for it to go down, I guess.' Naruto said, trying to calm Sasuke down. 'Look, let's just forget about it and go to class.'

Sasuke moaned. 'This sucks.'

Naruto let out a laugh. 'Heh! Even the coolest guy in school, Uchiha Sasuke gets erections.'

Sasuke hit him with his free hand. 'This isn't funny. This is so fucking embarrassing.' he hissed to Naruto, glaring at him. Naruto continued to chuckle under his breath. He began walking to class, pulling a blushing Sasuke with him. 'Don't worry, Sasuke. Just keep a straight face and act normal.'

Sasuke didn't answer; his eyes to his hand in Naruto's. He felt happy. Despite that he was bad at expressing emotions, he smiled slightly. Yes. Very happy.

When Sasuke got home that afternoon, he spotted his brother at the table with sheets of paper everywhere. Judging by the darkness around the house, they were home alone. Sasuke dumped his bag on the floor and went to go sit with Itachi. 'Hey, nii-san.' said Sasuke, taking a seat.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke and smiled. 'Welcome home, Sasuke. How was your day?' he said in his warm tone. 'Yeah. It was good.' Sasuke grabbed one of the pieces of paper. It had so much complicated statements and looked so boring, so Sasuke put it down again. Sasuke was smart and had high grades, but doing something like this would make him grey at a young age!

'Nii-san. Do you want to take over the company?' Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

'Too be honest, I'm not too sure. In fact, I'd rather not.' he replied. 'But if Dad can do it, I can too.'

'Itachi. I'm asking I you want to.' Sasuke asked again.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. It was almost as if Itachi wondered why Sasuke wondered. Itachi slowly continued the paperwork in front of him. 'Would you mind if we drop the subject Sasuke? I'd appreciate it.'

Sasuke tried to hide his disappointment by turning away. He felt a pang of guilt inside. How could he be so stupid? Of course Itachi would want to avoid the topic. The company is always being discussed with him every day.

'Sorry nii-san. I wasn't thinking.' Sasuke said, apologetically. His voice was followed by silence.

After a while, Itachi spoke. 'Sasuke. You have a crush on someone, don't you.'

Sasuke was taken aback for a second. 'W-What? What makes you say that?' he stammered, feeling his face heat up. He had enough embarrassing moments already! Why was this happening to him? Was it a sin for loving Naruto?

'Something about you seems...different.' Itachi said the words slowly so that Sasuke could be certain he was saying them. Sasuke replied nervously, 'Different, how?'

'You seem happier. And you're talking to people a lot more. Also right now, you're face is bright red.' Itachi added.

Sasuke yelped and ran out of the dining room and up the stairs with his voice yelling, 'I hope you die and go to hell!'

Itachi got up and went to the bottom of the stairs to call up to Sasuke, who was in his room. 'It's nothing to be ashamed of! It's a natural thing in life!'

Sasuke's voice rang out in reply, 'Stop being a jerk!'

Itachi sighed and started to climb the stairs. When he reached Sasuke's room, he knocked the door softly. 'Sasuke? I'm coming in.'

He opened the door, preparing himself from a pillow attack or something like that. He scanned Sasuke's room and found the teenager on his bed with the pillow over his head. He poked the body, checking if it was alive. Sasuke refused to move.

'Sasuke. Why are you so embarrassed over a small crush?'

Sasuke's voice spoke out, muffled. 'Just go away.'

'You don't have a crush on _me, _do you?' Itachi asked teasingly. He was going to make Sasuke confess, even if it killed him.

Sasuke jolted upright and had a shocked expression on his face. 'NO!' he snapped.

Itachi chuckled slightly. 'Then tell me. Who do you like?'

Sasuke fell silent for a few minutes. 'Nii-san, would it be weird...' he began to say in a quiet voice as if to be wary that no one else was here to hear him.

'If?' Itachi asked.

'...if I was gay?' Sasuke blurted out quickly, his face hot.

Itachi stared at his young brother, shook his head and tried to realise what was just said. 'So...you're gay?' Itachi asked to confirm. Sasuke turned his head away and hid his face behind his bangs. 'You probably think I'm some kind of freak.'

Itachi sat down on Sasuke's bed and looked at Sasuke. 'No. I don't think you're a freak at all. I don't see what's so bad about being gay. Not all people are straight. If you love someone, it doesn't matter if they're a guy or a girl.'

Sasuke stared at his brother with large glistening eyes. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. 'A-Are you serious? I-I don't know. It just feels weird. I never thought about Naruto like this before. It was just so sudden.'

Itachi put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. 'Sasuke. If you like Naruto, no one's stopping you. Have you told Mom or Dad?'

Sasuke shook his head and moaned. 'They're gonna put me in hospital for this. I'll be a freak.'

'Sasuke, no matter what your sexuality is, you're still Uchiha Sasuke. The 'you' inside you is still there.'

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly. This is the kind of Itachi that Sasuke liked the most; takes some time to talk to Sasuke rather than working all the time.

'Thanks, nii-san. And now,' he stood up, 'I'm gonna call Naruto.' He walked over to his desk and picked up his mobile phone. Itachi chuckled at his brother's sudden confidence. It was nice to see that he had made Sasuke happy and confident to follow his heart.

'Hello?' Naruto answered his mobile phone.

'Hey Naruto. It's Sasuke.'

This was it. He was ready to make his move.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the 4th chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: First Date

**Here is the 4th chapter of Glass Tears! I really love writing this story a lot and I'm determined to finish it!**

Chapter 4: First Date

'Okay, so why are you inviting me to go eat _ramen _with you?' Naruto asked Sasuke. It was evening and the two teenagers were on their way to Naruto's favourite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke was the one that organised it. Strangely.

'Dunno. Is it normal to hang out with friends once in a while?' Sasuke said smiling. His eyes scanned over Naruto's body, observing his outfit. Naruto wore a red hoodie with a black T-shirt and blue jeans, complete with sneakers. Sasuke blushed a little. Naruto looked so hot, even while wearing daggy clothes. Sasuke tried his best by wearing a dark blue T-shirt, black jacket and dark grey jeans. Plus sneakers.

'I guess so. It's just you don't seem the type of guy to organise _anything.' _Naruto added a loud chuckle. 'But since you chose Ichiraku, I don't care.'

'I would organise more if I had time. I'm always studying and I have a part-time job too.'

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh. 'Man, everyone knows what they're gonna do when they graduate. Me? I have no damn idea.'

Sasuke looked at the dark road ahead of them. 'Aren't you going to take over your dad's company?'

'Yeah. I'm supposed to, but you know how dumb I am. So I told my dad that I might look into other options. If I had any.'

Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder. 'You'll find a way. You're supposed to be in a bet with me, right?'

Naruto let a smile creep on his face. He wasn't going to let Sasuke get all the glory. 'And I won't lose!' he cried, punching the air with his fist.

Sasuke laughed a little. Then Naruto laughed. And then the both of them were laughing.

Soon the boys had found the restaurant and were sitting down waiting for their meals to be served. They were chatting and laughing. Sasuke was on the moon. He thought this night couldn't possibly get any better. Here he was, with the man he loved, on a date. Though Naruto didn't actually know that.

'So are you going to the party?' Naruto asked.

'Yeah I guess...' Sasuke said hazily. He was still in his bliss moment.

Naruto's face fell. 'You weren't listening, weren't you.'

Sasuke blinked and shook his head. 'Sorry Naruto. My mind was somewhere else.' Naruto eyed Sasuke for a minute, before saying, '_Anyway, _Kiba's throwing a party on August the 9th. Can you make it?'

Sasuke looked down at his water glass. 'I don't know. I'm not really into parties and stuff like that.' he said honestly.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke with a face of pure disappointment. 'Awwwww! C'mon, Sasuke! It'll be so much fun! Everyone's gonna be there. Even those seniors!' he whined loudly. Sasuke put on a confused look. He bit his lip.

'I'll see if I'm free. We may be busy and stuff.' he said. Naruto gulped down his water. When he finished, he slammed the glass down and wiped his mouth on his hand. Then with one hand, he pointed at Sasuke's face. 'You. Need. To. Get. Out. More.'

Sasuke pushed the hand away. 'I do get out. You're always cooped up at this place.'

Naruto patted his stomach. 'I'm a growing boy. I need food.' Sasuke snorted. 'Growing, eh?' Naruto blushed. 'I'm just a late developer. I'll grow taller than you.'

'Naruto, I know a way that'll make you taller.' Sasuke closed his eyes and lifted his glass to his lips. Naruto almost fell out of his seat. 'S-Seriously? Come on, tell me!' Sasuke coughed a little to hide his laughter. What an idiot.

'Eat a lot of vegetables. Cut back on ramen. That'll make you shorter. In fact, it'll make you shrink faster.' Sasuke said, trying to keep a straight face.

Naruto's mouth fell further than before. 'No way! I have to give up on ramen? It'll kill me. I have a bowl at least once per day. Sometimes two. And vegetables make me want to puke. Please! Is there any way I can get taller another way?' Naruto put his hands together in a praying pose and stared into Sasuke's eyes, with tears in his own.

'I'm afraid not.' Sasuke said straight out.

Naruto gasped in horror.

Sasuke then at that moment burst out laughing. 'Why are you laughing? You're a horrible guy, Sasuke!' Naruto spluttered, looking partly confused.

'It was a joke Naruto. A joke.' Sasuke said, still laughing. Naruto was taken aback for a minute and then made sense of what was happening. 'You're even nastier than I imagined.' he mumbled, his face changed to a pout.

'I _am _an Uchiha.' Sasuke said, smirking. 'Yeah, a really _nasty, mean _Uchiha.' Naruto said, still pouting.

The waitress placed two bowls of ramen in front of them. 'Here you go, gentlemen. Enjoy!' she said, cheerily. Sasuke stared at her. She'd better not be eyeing Naruto. _His _Naruto. Naruto gave out a cry of joy as his eyes set on the large bowl in front of him. Sasuke smiled at his crush's happy face. It was kinda cute the way he did that.

'Alright! Itadakimasu!' Naruto yelled in bliss and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began chowing down the ramen. Sasuke helped himself to his own. It wasn't _that _good. He still couldn't understand why Naruto was obsessed in this stuff. If he ended up living with Naruto, would he have to eat this stuff 24/7? What? Why on earth was he thinking of the future now? Though he kind of _liked _the idea of living with Naruto. Uh oh. Naughty thought. He shook his head. Stay out of your daydream! Sasuke thought harshly.

'Ahh~! That hit the spot!' Naruto said happily rubbing his tummy. Sasuke blinked at Naruto's bowl. It was completely empty. 'You're done?' Sasuke asked blankly.

'Yep! It sure was delicious!'

'You want another one?' Sasuke offered.

Naruto punched upwards in excitement. 'Yeah! In fact, make that two!'

Sasuke sighed. There goes his allowance.

'That was so yummy! Thanks for treating me!' said Naruto, one arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke peeked into his wallet. He had only a few coins left. 'Yeah. Now I'm broke.' he muttered.

Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder. 'You're family's rich, you'll get more money in no time!' Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Yeah. That'd be two months away. But Sasuke decided not to tell him that.

The two were walking home from Ichiraku and Sasuke swore that he'd never eaten so much in his life. After a while, Naruto and Sasuke took their own route home. Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned. 'Thanks for a great night. Let's do it again sometime.'

'No problem. I had fun too.' Sasuke said, smiling a little. He felt a flush across his cheeks. A great night... Do it again... Sasuke turned away shyly.

'See you Naruto.'

'Umm Sasuke?'

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned around. 'What is it?'

Naruto looked a bit uncomfortable, but shrugged it off and put on a smile. His blue eyes became soft and glistening. 'You really do have a kind side Sasuke.'

'What?' Sasuke asked, eyes widening.

'You...are really kind person on the inside Sasuke. I mean, you usually look bothered at school all the time and always look so serious. But seeing this new side of you is nice.' the blonde blushed and looked away.

Sasuke was lost for words. Him. A really kind person? Sasuke felt his body fill with happiness. 'Naruto..I...' he stuttered.

Naruto began walking away, waving his arm in the air. 'See you at school tomorrow.' He turned back and grinned.

'Yeah. Bye.' Sasuke said, walking in his home's direction.

Sasuke walked for about five minutes in the dark. He shivered into his jacket. The night certainly became cold in a hurry. The trees loomed over the Uchiha and cast shadows in the ground making everything much darker. The silence was deathly and made Sasuke fasten his pace. He didn't like staying out too late at night, being a guy who tries to avoid trouble.

Much to his worry, he could make out voices coming closer. Oh great. Sasuke froze in his tracks and tried to tell where the voices were coming from.

From in front of him.

Sasuke turned around to head back where he came from, when he heard a voice call his name.

'Sasuke!'

Sasuke swivelled around to face the darkness in front of him. But he couldn't see anything. Or anyone.

He swallowed his fear and took a step forward.

'Yeah! That's my brother!'

Sasuke froze again and stared with wide eyes like a frightened rabbit. Itachi?

'Nii-san?' he shouted in the darkness. The mumble of voice became closer and closer.

'Hear that? He calls me Nii-san!' the voice laughed, followed by more laughs.

Sasuke was confused and slightly scared at the same time. Why did Itachi sound funny? Then, finally, he could see figures approaching him. When they came closer, he could make out who they were. Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara and Hidan. And they were drunk.

Sasuke quickly jogged to the group. He ignored the stares they gave him and looked up at Itachi. 'Nii-san. What are you doing?'

Itachi looked down at Sasuke with hazy eyes. 'I'm just hangin' with my friends. No big deal. Why? Did our parents send you?'

'No. I'm just here on my own accord. And why are you drunk?' Sasuke demanded. It was extremely rare to see his older brother drunk. The only time he got drunk was when he broke up with his first girlfriend.

'Look, Sasuke. When you drink a lotta beers, you become drunk.' Itachi slurred, poking Sasuke's chest with a finger.

'No stupid! I'm not asking how you get drunk, I'm asking _why _you're drunk!' Sasuke snapped his black eyes angry.

Itachi sighed and scratched the back of his head. 'Just run along home.'

Hidan growled. 'This kid's fucking annoying. Let's go Itachi.' The other guys murmured in agreement.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled. 'We're going home. You're not going to drink anymore tonight.'

Itachi sneered at Sasuke and retorted in a harsh voice. 'There's no way I'm going to that place. I'm sick of Father being a pain in the ass.' Sasuke flinched a little at the tone, but kept his ground.

'Yeah. You're daddy's being a bastard, un.' Deidara said slyly. The blonde pushed his long hair behind his shoulders and leaned against Itachi's body. 'We're just giving him a break.' he added.

Sasuke pulled ahead, clutching Itachi's arm. 'We're going home.'

'Fine. Whatever. Sorry guys. My brother's being persistent.' The older Uchiha broke from the group waving at them.

Sasori put his head on Deidara's shoulder. 'We were having fun.' he muttered in a disappointed tone. Kisame snorted. 'Come on guys. Let's have a few more.' The remaining group, cheered in some strange victory and began to move froward.

Sasuke supported Itachi as they walked home, with Itachi complaining and whining along the way. 'Sasukeeee. Why did you have to drag me away? I was havin' so much fun.' Itachi complained, his voice like a small child. A complaining child. 'Itachi, shut up. We need to get you home so that you can rest. You know better than to go overboard like that. How many drinks did you have?'

Itachi looked at the black night sky, his face flushed. 'Urrr. Probably a few more than a few.' he hiccuped.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. To make matters worse, Itachi was slowing him down. He would've been home by now.

And then Itachi had to stop to throw up.

After he had finished puking, Itachi leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Sasuke pulled at his arm. 'Nii-san. Get up. We have to go home.' He was starting to get really tired of this. He wanted to leave Itachi there and go home. But fighting the urge, he lifted Itachi to his feet. 'Come on, nii-san. We're almost home.' Yeah right. This was taking forever.

Sasuke groaned at the note he held in his hand.

_Dear Itachi or Sasuke_

_Your father and I are going to the company for a urgent meeting. We might not be back til very late, so I've provided dinner for you both. It's in the fridge and you just need to heat it up with the microwave. Don't forget to go to sleep at a reasonable time, Sasuke! And your father's left you with some paperwork to complete by tomorrow Itachi, so get that done tonight. _

_Love you _

_Mikoto _-/\_/\-

( 0 0 )

This couldn't get any worse.

Sasuke glanced over at Itachi, who had his head in the table. His eyes glanced over at the sheets of paper on the other side of the table' He scrunched up the note with an angry look on his face. How could they give his brother _more _paperwork? After what Itachi did tonight, it was clear that all this stress was getting to his head. Anyway, he had to be the older brother for tonight.

He filled a glass of water and placed it down next to Itachi. 'Nii-san, I've brought some water for you. Try to drink some. It'll be good for you.' he said quietly. Itachi shook his head in response. 'I just wanna sleep.'

Sasuke shook his brother's shoulders. 'Well, if you're going to sleep, sleep in your bed.' Itachi just ignored him. 'Please Itachi. This isn't making anything easier. If you're feeling stressed, go talk to someone about it. Don't bring alcohol into this.'

Itachi muttered something, but Sasuke couldn't make out what it was. 'What did you say?' he asked, leaning towards Itachi's body.

Itachi lifted his head and looked at Sasuke with blood-shot eyes. 'I said shut up. What do you understand about it? You're just a kid. You have a fucking _fun _life. With all your flipping friends and good grades. Not having to worry about the future.'

Sasuke leaned back quickly in shock. He turned his gaze away. 'That's not true and you know it. I have a lot to worry about at my age.'

'No you don't!' Itachi snapped, his eyes gleaming murderously. 'You don't have a fucking idea what my life is like! Cause you're Mister Perfect! So just go to hell already!'

Sasuke's eyes trembled with anger. So is this the thanks he gets for helping his older brother home? That long and painful journey? His fists clenched and he hit the wall with a large _thwack! _

'ITACHI, YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK!' Sasuke screamed in fury and ran to his room. Once the door was closed, he suck to the floor and put his head in his hands.

_Why did such a nice night turn into the worst night ever?_

**Itachi is changing :( Though Sasuke is acting like a drama queen...**

**How did you guys like this chapter? I had more ideas for Sasuke and Naruto but this seemed to work out better. Chapter 5 will be out shortly**


	6. Chapter 5: Twisted Emotions

**Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Twisted Emotions

The morning came and Sasuke woke up to a bright sun as usual. He got out of bed and slipped his school uniform on. When he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he noticed grey bags under his eyes and that he looked pale. After what happened last night, he wasn't surprised. He pulled a comb through his hair before going downstairs. As usual, his father was at the table, reading the newspaper and his mother was in the kitchen. But there was no sign of Itachi.

'Morning Sasuke.' Mikoto greeted carrying his breakfast. Sasuke sat down and had his breakfast put in front of him. 'Mmm. Looks good.' he said, licking his lips. He decided that he would just forget about Itachi and last night. Well, the incident, not the date.

'Mikoto, where's Itachi?' Fugaku asked suddenly.

Oh great.

Mikoto answered as she entered the room, 'He's still sleeping. He doesn't feel well this morning. So I let him sleep in.'

'Well he has to wake up soon. I need to discuss business with him.' Fugaku mumbled and went back to his newspaper.

'Dad, don't you think you're overworking him a bit?'

'Sasuke, when you get as old as him, you'll be surprised at the stamina you'll have. He can handle it.'

'But I think he might be stressed.' Sasuke stated, trying to focus on his breakfast.

Fugaku snorted. 'A little stress won't hurt. He'll get used to it.' Sasuke saw that there was no point in taking the matter further, so he finished his breakfast without a word. When he was done, he headed out the door with a quick goodbye.

At school, he felt a little better. He wouldn't have to face Itachi or any of his rebel friends. He would just have to learn stuff and talk. So much better.

'Awww! You took Naruto out?' Kiba moaned at Sasuke at lunchtime. A few others looked at the two. Naruto chuckled. 'Yep! He treated me to five bowls.'

'No fair! You went to Ichiraku with Sasuke-kun?' Sakura cried, shaking a fist at Naruto. Naruto shrunk back and hid behind his chair and...lunchbox. 'I-It's not what you think Sakura-chan! We just hung out. Right Sasuke?' the blonde franticly turned to Sasuke who was silent.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's face and couldn't help but say...

'I don't know. You seemed to be acting like it was more than that.' he lied, keeping a solemn face.

'W-W-What? I was not!' Naruto turned back to Sakura who was cracking her knuckles. That didn't look good.

'Naruto...' Sakura growled. She was gritting her teeth and the air around her seemed to heat up. Then with Mighty Bitch Power, she whacked Naruto and sent him flying out the window. A couple of students ran to the windows to look outside.

'Woah! Did you see that?'

'Naruto went flying.'

'Look! He's in that tree!'

'Naruto-kun!' Hinata squealed and ran to the window. Sasuke glared at her. Of course. She liked Naruto as well. He would have to do something about her.

Kiba was laughing loudly. 'That Naruto is always so fun! Don't you think, Sasuke?'

Sasuke nodded and smirked. He was fun. And it was fun to mess with him. Whoops. That came out wrong. The thought gave Sasuke shivers of sudden pleasure. Okay, please no more erections.

'Hey Sasuke-san. You're face is bright red.' Sai said, with that stupid smile on his face. Sasuke winced. Why does that guy have a habit of popping out of nowhere? 'I'm just feeling a little hot.' he lied, flapping his hand to fan himself.

'Do you like Naruto-bozu?' Sai asked purely. Sasuke almost choked on his lunch. After he recovered, he hissed to Sai, 'I do not!'

'It's okay if you do. I'm not completely straight myself.' The senior whispered and walked off looking pleased with himself. Sasuke huffed. No one had to know that he was gay. Not even other gays.

After school, Sasuke ended up walking home with the Hyuuga students. Neji was watching him like a hawk in case he did so much to glance in Hinata's direction. Hinata didn't notice though and turned to Sasuke, with that shy smile on her face. 'I w-want to thank you for taking Naruto-kun up to the nurse.'

Sasuke shrugged and replied, 'It wasn't much. He is a dobe after all.'

'O-Oh...is that so.' Hinata's voice faded quietly.

'So where's your little sister?' Sasuke wondered. He was trying to keep the topic off Naruto. There would be nothing worse than Hinata confessing her feelings first.

But instead, Neji answered. 'Hanabi-sama is with her friends. She's not that little anymore.'

Hinata looked at Neji then turned to Sasuke, with a bright face. 'Oh yeah! What about your older brother? How's he doing?'

The darkness of the memory crept back in Sasuke's mind and he felt a deep sadness approaching. 'He's...okay.' It seemed to be a satisfying answer when Hinata let out a cheerful 'That's good!'

'I go home this way, so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow.' Sasuke pointed in his direction. Hinata and Neji nodded and said quick goodbyes before the group split.

As soon as Sasuke stepped inside, he smelt a strong smell, to his dismay, of alcohol. He rushed to the kitchen without taking his shoes off and his eyes set to the scene in front of him.

Itachi was sitting in a chair with bottles of wine on the table. Had he really drunk that much? Itachi didn't look up, but just sat there, wallowing in his self-pity. Sasuke looked at the scene with eyes of terror. This was becoming a habit, he soon realised. A habit to take his mind off is stress. Tears threatened, but Sasuke forcefully swallowed them back. Why? What happened to the brother than used to tease him about hugging his mother, the brother that helped him study, the brother that made him feel safe, the brother that told him that it was alright to be gay?

Sasuke turned his tail, and fled from the house. He ran and ran and ran. When he was sure he was a good distance, he stopped, panting and sweating. He shrugged his school jacket off and sat down against a tree. He breathed in the air slowly, trying to slow his racing heart. He picked up his mobile phone and tried to call his parents. Why were his parents not there to stop this?

His father answered. 'Hello. This is Uchiha Fugaku.'

Sasuke cleared his dry throat and tried to speak. 'D-Dad. Itachi's drinking and he's drunk and I don't know what to do anymore.' he blurted, shakily.

'Woah, woah. Slow down there, son. What's happened?' Fugaku asked, sounding concerned.

'Itachi's drunk and he's really scaring me.' Sasuke said more slowly. He knew that he was acting and sounding like a younger child in trouble, but he was, indeed frightened. Dramatic change was happening.

'We'll come home as fast as we can. We were out shopping. Didn't you find the note?'

'I'm not at home. I got out of there as soon as I can.' Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. When would his father just get a move on?

'Okay, Sasuke. Don't worry. Just stay calm.' And with that, Fugaku hung up. Sasuke closed his phone and leaned back, closing his eyes. Part of him wished that he shut up about this, but the other felt good that he told his parents. But he was also worried what his father would do to Itachi.

Sasuke stood up and began walking back home with his jacket slung over his shoulders. He really didn't want to, but his father was probably expecting him. He trudged tiredly towards his home, the hot sun seeping into his skin.

When he reached his house, he could see the family car in the driveway. And he could hear yelling from the house. His heart began pounding as he opened the door and glanced at the two men fighting.

Mikoto could see her youngest son enter the house and she quickly went to him. 'Sasuke, honey. Why don't you go take a shower? I think these two want some time alone.' she said quickly, partly cheerly. She could see her son looked tired and stressed. He didn't need to get involved in this.

The shouting became clearer.

'Do you know what you've done to your brother?' his father's voice yelled, loudly.

Itachi sneered at Fugaku. 'You always take Sasuke's side. Your precious runt doesn't need this crap job. Your older son needs it. Let's make him become a stressed dog ripping it's fur out!'

'That's enough out of you! You idiot son!' After that, Fugaku walked away, past the two trembling figures in the hallway, and into his room, slamming the door. Itachi stormed off and shoved Sasuke out of the way and opened the front door to leave.

Mikoto called out to her son. 'Itachi! Don't knock your brother over like that! Apologise!'

Itachi ignored her and continued to leave the house, slamming the front door. Mikoto shakily told Sasuke that she was going to talk to Fugaku. 'Please don't mind Itachi's talking. He would never say that to you. It's the drink talking.' she said, smiling wobbly, the hurried off. Sasuke stared ahead in front of him. The drink talking? Perhaps. But maybe part of it was true. Maybe Itachi had always wanted to hurt Sasuke, hurt his family.

The sadness rose in his throat, like a cold, hard stone. He swallowed but it stayed there, getting bigger and bigger as the events progressed on.

**While I was writing this chapter, I got all emotional. XD I usually don't get emotional over animes and stuff, but I could feel Sasuke's pain for some reason... Must be the power of emo**


	7. Chapter 6: Splintered Hearts

**This chapter contains hot NaruHina in it and slight one sided SasuSaku (it's not love I swear!)  
**

Chapter 6: Splintered Hearts

Itachi's behaviour had dramatically changed in the past few weeks. He slept during the day, and went out during the night and didn't come back til really late. Sasuke's behaviour was changing too. He became a little distant from some people at school, walked home alone, didn't talk much.

Sasuke could feel himself being absorbed into Itachi's storm cloud, his pit of insanity. He was sinking into it and he would struggle and scream, but everyone would just watch him. No one hearing the cries for help. Just watching with blank eyes.

Sasuke was sitting in art class, one of his favourite classes. It was easy. Today, they had to paint something about their emotions that they felt. Sasuke painted a mixture of red, black and greys. When he had finished, he stood back to admire his work. It looked nice. It looked angry. His art teacher came over to peer at his artwork.

'So you're not feeling happy today?' she asked, fingering the dark smudges.

Sasuke shrugged. To be honest, he _did _feel a bit happy at school. He had friends who were not causing a bad change in his life. The school lessons kept his busy.

'I am feeling a bit happy, though.' he confessed. His teacher smiled. 'Look at this small blank space. You could do something there.'

Sasuke thanked his teacher as she walked away. He grabbed some green and white and painted the spot. There is light in every darkness. Of course there was. Sasuke's spirits lifted as he daydreamed. Itachi would stop drinking. He would win Naruto's heart. He would find a way out of this mess he was in. Someone was going to pull him out of the abyss and into the light where he wanted to be.

After class was the end of the day. Sasuke pack up and put his things away. His art teacher beckoned him over. 'Sasuke, can you take these back to the art storage room?' she pointed to the box of paints and brushes.

'Sure thing, Sensei.'

'Thanks sweetie.'

He picked up the box and began his journey to the storage room. He walked down the empty hallway, his footsteps the only noise, echoing. When he reached the door to the storage room, he froze. There were voices on the other side. They were probably just teachers. Balancing the box on one arm, he put his free hand on the handle.

There was a high moan.

A moan? Sasuke froze. Why was someone moaning? Was someone in pain? Why were they in a _storage room? _

'N-Nar...ut-to-k-kun!' a gasp echoed from the room. Sasuke's heart pounded. If he opened his door, what would he find? Was someone...? He couldn't even think it. Was someone having sex in there? And why did someone say Naruto?

Quietly he opened the door a crack to peek inside. To his horror, he saw Naruto and...Hinata! Naruto's hips were moving and Hinata was hugging Naruto's head, gasping and moaning. The box on Sasuke's arm slipped and crashed on ground.

The two teens heard the noise from outside and stopped. 'W-What was t-that?' Hinata squeaked. Naruto frowned. He pulled out of Hinata and went to the door. Hinata followed behind, her legs unsteady. The two peeked outside and saw a box on the ground, its contents spewed everywhere. But Sasuke was gone.

Sasuke ran. Naruto was having sex with Hinata. The same line repeated over and over in his mind. That last bit of happiness, that last bit of light was now covered in darkness. Never to be recovered. By this point, Sasuke had sunken into the abyss, into the pit of insanity, into the darkness. His light was fading away.

He ran to an alleyway and sat down behind the rubbish. He was panting and his body felt numb. He couldn't move. He was a dead soul. There was no way out of this mess.

He pulled on his hair and roared in anger. Naruto had betrayed him! He was supposed to win Naruto's heart. His eye widened and glared like a wide animal. This was all Itachi's fault! This is all Hinata's fault! This is all Naruto's fault! It was his own fault!

He didn't know what to think anymore. But he knew one thing.

He wasn't going home so soon tonight.

It was 10pm, and Uchiha Sasuke was drunk.

Yes, drunk.

The very thing he hated the most.

But when he felt the alcohol sinking in his system, he felt...happy. He was hanging at a small pub, chatting and laughing with middle-aged men who he'd never met before. He gave the bartender an evil glare when he asked if Sasuke was a high-school student. He drank one glass, liked it, grabbed another. He soon lost track of the time and where he was, or how many drinks he consumed. But he was having fun. He felt happy and bubbly inside.

Soon he checked his watch and realised he was _way _after curfew. He waved goodbye to his friends, he'd never see again, and hobbled down the street, looking like some lost drunk. Which he was.

'What direction is home agaaaainnn?' he whined looking at the night sky with a dumb look on his face.

'No! There's nooooo waaay I'm goin' home. Cause' Nii-saaaan is there. He's makin' my life a mess.' he slurred, talking to someone who wasn't there. He stumbled forwards and swayed, completely looking stupid.

Some people walking passed looked at him and gave him hard looks. There were some whispering and retorts. Sasuke felt them cloud in his head and linger there.

'Stupid kid.'

'Isn't he the young Uchiha?'

'He's like his brother.'

'Stupid drunk!'

Sasuke growled and turned around, trying to keep his balance. 'JUST SHUT UP!' he screamed. The people quickly made their move, while some snickered and kept whispering. Sasuke was feeling so pissed. More angry than he felt. But the drinks didn't help either. He quickly ran off, as fast as his drunk self could go. He had to get away. He had to get away.

Then he bumped into someone.

He fell downwards onto his butt. He closed his eyes and winced.

'Sasuke-kun?'

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared in front of him, where the sky had been replaced with a girl's face. The face was blurry, but he could make out the pink hair anywhere.

'Sakura...' he said, stiffly.

God, that stupid, stalking bitch!

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't watch where I was going. I was concentrating on my shopping bags. I'm making dinner tonight, so I just popped by the store to get some ingredients.'

Sasuke put on an annoyed look. Was this bitch going to help him up, or tell him about her plans for dinner? With a groan, he lifted himself up to his feet. He stared at Sakura.

'Listen, I don't care about your dinner.' he complained, his eyes squinted to that he could see her properly.

Sakura's face looked slightly panicked. 'Oh! Gomen na! I guess I was just nervous.' she gave a nervous laugh.

Sasuke sighed and put a hand on his head. His good feeling was fading.

'Sasuke-kun, are you okay?'

Sasuke felt really sick. Not just because of the alcohol; it was also the fact that he was having a conversation with the girl he hated most, and that he was compared to his older brother, who drove him insane.

He stumbled past Sakura, not wanting her to see his face. He leaned against a wall for support as he staggered forwards, sweat dripping down his face, his breathing increasing in speed.

Sakura watched Sasuke with a look of concern on her face. 'Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?' She took a step closer, but stopped when Sasuke shouted, 'Stop! Don't come closer!'

Sasuke fell to his knees and proceeded to puke on the footpath. He coughed and retched, vomit dribbling from his mouth.

Sakura ignored Sasuke's words and ran to him. She pulled him up and propped him in a sitting position. He groaned and burped.

Sakura got out a handkerchief and wiped Sasuke's mouth, delicately. Then she grabbed a drink container from her bag and lifted it to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stubbornly pushed it away, moaning loudly. Sakura, determined to help him, pushed it towards his mouth again. 'Sasuke-kun, you need to drink some water or else you'll be dehydrated. Please?' she said, kindly.

Sasuke numbly opened his mouth slightly, accepting her offer to help. Sakura put the container on his lips and let a trickle of water slide down Sasuke's throat. Then she pulled it away, and closed it.

'Sakura. Why are you helping me?' he whispered, dryly. He knew that he must look terrible.

Sakura smiled at him. 'Because...I've liked you for a long time, Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. As if it wasn't obvious she liked him. He didn't like Sakura back. He didn't want to get in a relationship with girls. He knew Sakura was just being nice, so that he could like her more. As if that would ever happen.

Sakura was still smiling a little. 'Sasuke-kun. Do you want me to walk you home?'

Sasuke knew this was a bad idea already. If he showed up with a girl, his parents would strike up a conversation about future Mrs Uchiha. Not a nice conversation at all. It happened with Itachi a number of times. Then he stopped bringing his girlfriends home and went to their houses instead. Talk about embarrassing.

Sasuke forced himself to stand up. Blood rushed to his face and he saw stars for a second, but forced them to go away. 'No thanks. I'll be fine by myself.' he told Sakura.

'B-But, you're ill. Your parents might need to know that you've been sick.' the girl stuttered, her face red. She was nervous. Sasuke stared at her.

To make her leave him alone, he needed to do something horrible to her. To make her hate his guts. That could work.

'Okay. Take me home.' Sasuke said, and smiled at her. A fake smile. But any smile by the most good-looking guy in the school, was satisfying for any girl. Any bitch who was a stalker.

Sakura squealed in delight and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's. 'Let's go!'

'Yay...'

**There is no love for Sakura in Sasuke okay? **

*spoiler*

**Next chapter, there is slight smex with the two, but absolutely no love behind it**


	8. Chapter 7: No Trust In Me

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I just finished my mid-semester exams so I'm back to writing more chapters! This is the 7th chapter of Glass Tears so please R&R!**

**Sasuke: Is there going to be anything interesting in this chapter?**

**BlackAvengerGirl: Well it is a short chapter (sorry everyone)**

**Sasuke: WTF? That's a short chapter!**

**BlackAvengerGirl: Well this is my first time writing a real sex scene! ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and I wish I owned Naruto...you know...  
**

Chapter 7: No Trust In Me

'Sasuke-ku-!' the young pink-haired female squeaked. Her form was trembling and her eyes were wide like a scared puppy. Sasuke bit her ear playfully. 'Come on. I know you've wanted this.' he whispered in her ear, smirking.

'Yeah. B-But this is too fast!' Sakura yelped.

The two teenagers were in Sasuke's bedroom. When they arrived, Sasuke's parents nor Itachi, were home. With out any warning, Sasuke grabbed the Haruno's body and dragged her inside. She thought it was a joke, until she was led to his room and was being touched.

Sasuke unbuttoned her shirt and removed her bra, by ripping it clean off. Sakura gasped, partly in pleasure and partly in shock. The male licked and nibbled her breasts, making her moan.

'Sasuke-ku-un! P-Please st-!'

Sasuke pulled back and glared at her. Sakura saw the murderous intent in his eyes, the anger that glowed. Sasuke moved his hand to his pocket...and pulled out a flick knife. Sakura, too shocked to speak, shrank in fear as the metal gleamed and taunted her. Instead, Sasuke slapped her across the face. She reeled back, with a hand to her cheek. Why was Sasuke acting like this?

'Listen, bitch. You do as I say, or I'll slice your precious skin and you get to see what you look like from the inside.' he threatened, pointing the knife in Sakura's direction. Sakura's cheek was turning a bright red, and tears were dripping out of her frightened eyes. 'Pl-lease d-don't hurt me!' she sobbed.

'Then beg to have sex with me. Say it loudly.' Sasuke snickered. He was enjoying this.

Sakura was crying so much, she could hardly speak. 'Sa-suke-kun! Why are y-you doing this?'

'Answer me, slut!' Sasuke snapped, holding the knife closer to the sobbing girl.

'Sasuke-k-kun, h-have sex w-w-with me!' Sakura cried out and saw Sasuke's smile grow bigger.

Sasuke laughed sickly. 'Sure, bitch.'

He grabbed Sakura's head and pulled it to his crotch area. Then with one hand, he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. 'Didn't you want to taste my dick, Sakura? Every dumb fangirl of mine would just love my dick.' Sakura stared at the hard member with scared eyes. She knew what was going to happen to her. Just as she thought, his cock was forced into her mouth. She retched a little, since the dick was forced to the back of her mouth. 'Give me a blowjob, you fucking slut.' Sasuke ordered.

Obeying him, Sakura began moving her head and licking around the shaft with her hot tongue. Soon, she became mesmerised and her world was just Sasuke's penis and her mouth in motion.

'I'm cumming...!' Sasuke gasped. He never knew that Sakura had such a good mouth, but Naruto's would be better. The man he lost. To a fucking female like Hinata.

He twitched and released his seed in Sakura's mouth. Sakura squealed muffled and she felt the hot semen in her mouth and running down her throat. She swallowed it all forcefully.

'That's it, bitch. Swallow it all. I want you to see drink every drop.'

Sakura panted, sweat dripping off her body as she moved away.

'Now, take off your skirt'

Sakura slowly stood up, sobbing bitterly and began to remove her skirt. When she got to her undies, she hesitated nervously. Sasuke snapped at her to hurry up, making her wince.

After she was finished stripping, Sasuke pushed her to the floor and began to lick her nipples and nibbling them with sharp nips. Sakura cried out for Sasuke to stop. Ignoring her, Sasuke pressed his once again hard member against Sakura's vaginal opening and began caressing it making Sakura moan in pleasure. Then with full force, he thrust deep and fast into Sakura making her cry out in pain.

'S-Sasuke-kun! S-Stop!' Sakura begged loudly, saliva trickling from her mouth. She yelped in fright when Sasuke held the knife to her neck. 'Shut the fuck up or else I'll shove _this _up your pussy.'

Sakura shut up, but she did in fact scream and cry out when Sasuke began to move inside of her. She felt as if her insides were being shifted and shoved upwards as Sasuke thrusted in and out of her.

Why was this happening to her? What caused Sasuke to react like this?

It seemed like eternity when Sasuke gasped out and came again inside of Sakura as she yelled out, feeling the hot semen pour into her fast and then began to leak out. Sasuke pulled out of Sakura and shifted backwards from her, panting hard. Sakura quickly grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room, cum trickling down her leg.

Sasuke let her go.

He stared after her as she fled the room. He sat there in the dark for a while staring at the door. As he sat there, he could faintly hear the pattering of rain of the tin roof.

The knife lay in front of him, flashing in his eyes like a deathly streetlight.

He whispered to himself in the dark, 'What the fuck have I done?'

**LOL I did actually get lazy towards the end. (My bad) I'll try to get the next chappie up soon! YAY 4 YAOI! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: I Love You

Chapter 8: I Love You

The next day, Sasuke heard his parents call to him from downstairs. His heart thumped loudly and he felt hot in his tight uniform. He was scared of what they would say, of what they would ask. Masking his fear with difficulty, he went downstairs, hearing his footsteps echo around the hallway. After what he did last night, who wouldn't punish him? Raping Sakura was something he couldn't believe what he had done. It didn't _seem _real at all. He woke up hoping it was just a nightmare, but then he gasped in shock as he saw his flick knife on the ground. It was true. He _did _rape Sakura.

He wanted to die. He was so tempted to pick up the knife and slice through his flesh, red gushing from the sides. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry. He wanted his brother.

Bt he knew that his brother was lost in his own problems. He knew his brother was the one that pulled him under the abyss towards the bloodlust demons that ripped out his heart.

When Sasuke saw his parents in the kitchen, solemn-faced, he knew what was going to happen. He walked as slow as he could, to make it feel like eternity before he reached his parents.

'Sasuke, hurry up.' his father snapped at him, making him flinch. Sasuke sped up his pace and sat down at the kitchen table, opposite his mother and father, and stared down at his hands.

He didn't look into the sad eyes of his mother and the fierce ones of his father. He didn't want to look at anyone. Then his father spoke,

'Sasuke. I heard what happened last night.'

Sasuke stayed silent.

'Is it true that you raped your classmate, Haruno Sakura?'

Sasuke, again said nothing, but gave a quick nod. He knew there was no point in lying to his dad.

Fugaku smacked the table with his hands and began to yell, 'What the hell were you thinking? You even threatened her with a knife! You are no better than that brother of yours! You stupid idiot! You aren't Sasuke! You aren't my son! You're an impostor!'

Sasuke stood up and yell back, 'You're just worried about our stupid family reputation. You don't care about us! Itachi was right! You are the most bothersome pain in the ass ever! I wish you were dead! I wish you were all dead! And just so you know, I'll never be the son you want me to be! You know why? It's because I'm gay!'

Fugaku grunted in surprise, while Mikoto looked at her son with shock.

'So...you're gay?'

'That's right. And I'm not afraid to say it anymore.'

Then the hit came. Sasuke felt his father's fist on his cheek as it smacked into him, sending him flying onto the floor. Mikoto screamed and cried out for her husband to stop. But Fugaku just picked up Sasuke by the collar and hit him again and again, drawing blood. Sasuke slumped against the wall, too sore to move. He groaned and mumbled for Fugaku to stop. He couldn't believe this. His own father was the one beating him up to a pulp!

He heard the faint sound of running footsteps getting closer and closer to the dining area. Who was it? His mother? No, his parents were in the room. His head hurt, just thinking in natural.

'Father! Stop it! Do you understand you're beating your own son up?'

...Itachi...

Itachi stood in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. He glared at his father as if to say _'How could you be so irresponsible?' _

'Itachi! You have no right to interfere with these matters. Your brother has been foolish and he deserved to be punished.' Fugaku snapped at his eldest son. Itachi made his way over to Sasuke, who was still limp on the floor. He gently lifted his brother off the floor and carried him away to his room, without another word.

The couple heard Itachi's footsteps on the stairs as he ascended them. Mikoto was crying, part of her feeling guilty for not helping her sons when they needed help. She wasn't like her husband. She understood what her sons were trying to say. Itachi was shouting out for help because he was stressed out and needed a social life with the people he loved. Sasuke was crying out for his brother to notice him and for someone to help his brother. She realised this. And this is why it was so painful.

'Fugaku...please don't hit Sasuke. I-I don't want them to cry anymore.' she sobbed, clutching her husband's arm.

'Mikoto, our sons are strong and they're becoming men. If they stumble and lose their way, they can't rely on crying anymore.'

Mikoto let go of Fugaku's arm, letting her arm fall limp besides her. Tears continued to dribble down her face and she started to cry.

Fugaku embraced his wife as she wept bitterly.

'Fugaku! Our family is falling apart!' she sobbed in his shirt.

'Ouch!'

'Careful, this one's pretty big.'

The two males were in Sasuke's room, Itachi patching Sasuke's wounds. Sasuke rubbed his arm, fingering the hints of bruises on his shoulders and forearm. Itachi was applying ointment on Sasuke's scratched face.

Sasuke mumbled under his breath, 'Why the hell did he do that?'

'Because he has no respect for other people's opinions.' Itachi answered bluntly.

Sasuke just replied with a 'hmm'.

Why wasn't Itachi drunk? Why wasn't Itachi ignoring him or calling him a precious runt, like he's been doing lately. He was just like the old Itachi. Sasuke stared at Itachi with fascination and a look of wonder.

Itachi looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze and smiled. 'You're so cute, Sasuke.'

'Eh?' Sasuke squirmed and made a 'WTF?' face.

'I mean it. You're so adorable.' Itachi continued, still smiling sweetly. Sasuke turned away, blushing in embarrassment. 'Okay, then. Just stop saying that. It's kind of creepy.' he said, flustered.

Itachi gave out a small chuckle and got the bandages out of the first-aid kit. He began to bandage Sasuke's right hand and left arm. Sasuke watched his brother as he worked with his usual expression. Itachi was still smiling warmly. He obviously was worried about what happened just now. But he didn't want to worry his brother any more than necessary.

'You're probably wondering why I'm not drunk.'

Sasuke's head perked up at the sentence his brother made. Itachi was looking at Sasuke's face, with a smile that was now, somewhat...sad. 'Listen Sasuke. What I'm about to say probably won't change the hatred you feel towards me. But just hear me out. Never in my life, have I _ever _wanted to hurt you. I've been really stupid for the past few weeks. I'm sure you must've been scared and frustrated with me. I began to think that I've been the worst big brother in the history. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wasn't there when you were alone. So, I'm saying that I'm sorry. I truly sorry for my actions and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.'

Sasuke stared at his brother as he finished. His brother was apologising for everything that he's done. The drinking, the fighting, the insults. He was saying sorry for it all.

Part of the young Uchiha wanted to reject the apology, throw it away and tell his brother that he can't trust someone who abandoned him like a piece of rubbish. But the other part wanted to give his brother a hug, kiss him on the cheek and tell him that he loved him.

He didn't know what to do.

'Nii-san. I...' Sasuke began to say, but trailed off, unsure.

Itachi stared heavily into his younger sibling's eyes as though they could give him the answer. He sat there, staring, with a look of slight impatience.

'I love you!' Sasuke blurted, quickly. He shut his eyes tightly, afraid of his brother's reaction. He waited and waited.

Then he felt warm arms wrap around him and hold him tightly. He squeaked a little at the contact, but then only realised that Itachi was hugging him, pressing him into his soft body.

Sasuke relaxed and brought his arms around Itachi, hugging him back.

'Nii-san...' he whispered. It felt so good to be held like this. He felt like he was being protected, safe in his brother's arms from any danger and hurt. But these moments only lasted for a few seconds, he thought sadly. He didn't want to let go. He wanted this moment to last forever.

They stayed like that for a while. The only sound that was heard was the soft ticking of Sasuke's clock on his bedside table. _Tick._ _Tick. Tick. _It was like a heartbeat. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

Sasuke concentrated on the clock's sounds as they echoed. _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Much to Sasuke's disappointment, he felt Itachi pull away. He could sense the warmth from Itachi's body leave him and limply reached out like some blind person, hoping for some of the heat.

Itachi saw his younger brother's hand reach out and held it gently. He felt the young teen's body relax, his eyes cloudy and blind. Itachi smiled at his brother's actions. He lifted Sasuke's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Sasuke shivered at the contact, but he didn't hate it. If he were in any other mood, he would've quickly returned his arm with a cry. Or maybe something like '_What the hell was that for?'_

But right now, he let his brother kiss his hand, his arm. He felt smooth fingers touch his jaw and lift it upwards. Warm, wet lips pressed against his own, with a sudden movement.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised that his own brother was kissing him, on the lips.

No. This isn't good. Not his own brother. Not Itachi. Despite him thinking that, he wanted more. He wanted Itachi to continue kissing him. He loved Itachi's taste; it tasted like mint or green tea. He savoured it and kissed back, passionately.

Itachi and Sasuke sat there, making out in the darkness of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was the one that pulled back this time and sat there with a slight flush of red on his cheeks.

'Nii-san...I...' he began to say, shakily.

Itachi reached his hand out and brushed the black hair from Sasuke's face. 'I love you, Sasuke. I don't want to pretend that this moment never happened.'

Sasuke replied with a whisper, 'I love you too, Nii-san. But I thought that, you were...straight.'

Itachi chuckled lightly and responded, 'I may have been keeping secrets as well. I'm actually bisexual. But you know, if I told you before, you might've been ashamed of me for it.'

Sasuke's dreamy face disappeared and he came to his senses. He snorted a little. 'Bisexual? That's something.'

'You'd be surprised.'

Sasuke smirked and then leaned over to kiss Itachi on the cheek gently. 'I _want _you to love me as I love you.'

'I already do.' said Itachi, kissing Sasuke on the cheek in response.


	10. Chapter 9: Lone Dog

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've finished exams and stuff so now I'm back into this story! I apologize if this chapter is short!**

Chapter 9: Lone Dog

When Sasuke arrived at school the next day, he could defiantly sense something foul in the air. He could see a small group of girls whispering to each other and they stopped as he past by to look at him. They weren't looks of desire and love, like Sasuke would usually see. They were looks of fear and disgust. Sasuke faced away from their gazes and continued to walk to the school. It didn't make much difference. He was still receiving looks and even harsh insults thrown at him.

'I can't believe Sasuke-kun would do that!'

'Sick bastard!'

'Monster!'

Sasuke hid behind his long bangs and continued to walk inside. He trembled with anger. How would they like it if their parents weighed their problems on them? How would they like it if their older brothers lied and made them suffer? They wouldn't like it. They would hate it. They would hate it like they hated him at this moment.

He caught a glimpse of Sakura as she walked down the hall with Ino and a couple of girls from the other class. She was laughing, but then stopped as she saw him and halted in her tracks. Her friends followed her gaze and as they saw the Uchiha, their expressions darkened. It's almost as if they're saying, '_Get away from us, you sad freak.' _in his face.

Without saying anything, Sakura hurried off past him, her friends closely behind, glaring endlessly as they passed. Sasuke felt something similar to a stomach ache, only he knew that this feeling was pure guilt. Yes. He was guilty of his actions. But if he wasn't, he really would be a monster. He knew this feeling would stay with him until the grave. It would stay with him, and every single time he was taken back to that place, that time, it would stab him in the chest like a knife, no, a chainsaw.

Sasuke reached his locker where he saw Kiba and Naruto nearby. He hesitated to move forwards, unable to stop the loud pounding in his chest. Before he turned around to escape, they saw him first. They weren't smiling. Kiba walked up to Sasuke, followed by a solemn Naruto, which was rare. Naruto definitely wasn't the kind of guy to be quiet.

'Sasuke. We need to talk.' Kiba started, speaking like he was trying to control his anger.

Sasuke remained silent and stared at Kiba's small eyes.

'You...raped Sakura. Didn't you.' Naruto said, his voice filled with something like sadness, which despite Sasuke's attitude for him at the moment, twisted his stomach dripping all the guilt out into his body. Sasuke let out a harsh snicker. His eyes were wide and he was grinning like a maniac. He _felt _like a maniac. He wanted to tear out his hair and scream in agony. But suppressing the urge, he snapped up his head at the others, making them jump a little.

'Fine. I _did _rape that stupid stalking slut. But so what? She was asking for it.' he said, still smirking.

Something in Kiba snapped and he lunged at Sasuke, grabbing the collar of his shirt. 'YOU BASTARD! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!' spat Kiba, his eyes glowering. Sasuke felt the fabric tighten around his neck and he struggled to breathe. 'K-Kiba!' he wheezed, clutching at Kiba's arms and digging his fingernails in the skin.

'SAY IT AGAIN!' Kiba yelled in Sasuke's face. Students nearby gathered and watched the scene before them. Naruto stood there, doing nothing. Sasuke gasped for air. He was being choked to death. A thin trail of saliva slipped down his chin. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head. 'I-I...raped...-S-S-Sakura.' he whispered with the breath he had left. He then felt Kiba's grip loosen, only to have his fist connect with his cheek. He flew in the air and landed on the cold floor. No one even bothered to help him or ask if he was okay.

Sasuke proceeded to stand up shakily. He drew a hand across his mouth, where blood started to bubble from his cut lip. His eyes were expressionless and held no emotion in them. Then without saying another word, he turned around and went back the way he came, and exited the school grounds. The teacher at the gates saw him pass and stopped him.

'Excuse me, young man. Why are you exiting the school?' he asked. Sasuke turned his head towards the teacher, eyes dead. 'Ah! You're the Uchiha kid.' the teacher said, almost sneering. 'You're brother is one hell of a let down for your family.'

This made Sasuke pissed off, so he shoved the teacher into the rose bush, thorns slicing the open skin. 'Arghhhhhhh!' the man yelled, clutching the cut on his leg, the scar on his face. Red blood trickled down from the wounds. Sasuke stood over the man and spoke in a very dark tone. 'Never ever insult my brother in front of me, you good-for-nothing bag of shit.'

And with that, Sasuke took off.

/

Itachi Uchiha was in the garden trimming some of the flower bushes, humming a tune to himself. The sun was warm on his bare back as he worked. A group of young women went passed and hustled to a stop as they spotted Itachi, with his build chest gleaming from sweat. They giggled and whispered, and as Itachi noticed them, he blew a few kisses, making them grow beet red and one of them said she felt faint. As they left, Itachi smiled and proceeded with his work.

/

Sasuke was on his way home. He didn't have a choice but to. He walked, shuffling his feet and staring hazily ahead. He couldn't be at school. Everyone hated him now. Relationships were broken. Trust was severed. Happiness turned to sadness.

_Why?_

_Everything was so perfect. _

_I don't want to live in a world where I don't belong. Nii-san. _

_Nii-san._

_Nii-san._

_Nii-san._

He repeated the same thought over and over. He realised that that one word was enough to keep him going in this world. His brother cared.

_So why didn't my father?_

His brother loved him.

_So why doesn't Naruto?_

The pain in his stomach was back. It pricked and felt like it was tearing through the skin. It felt like a shard of glass was lodged in his stomach, not moving, just planted there.

He might have well just cried glass tears.

**God Sasuke, you're such an emo! But that's why we all love you so much! :)**

**I got slightly lazy in the end, but Itachi's starting to fall onto the right path while Sasuke...is...you know...**

**Next chapter is another smexy chapter (yayz!) Next chapter will be up shortly. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Brotherly Love

**HI EVERYONE! I'm soooo sorry that I've taken so long to update. My reason being is that I've been VERY ill so I haven't had the strength or willpower to continue writing. BUT I'M BACK AND IM GONNA FINISH THIS STORY! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**C**hapter 10: Brotherly Love

The Uchiha household was quiet.

Itachi and Sasuke were in the kitchen, washing up after a small meal. The two brothers were quiet as they dried the small plates and bowls. Then Itachi stopped what he was doing and spoke, 'Sasuke. Why are you skipping school?'

That morning, while Itachi was working in the front garden, he spotted Sasuke heading to the house. He looked broken and lost. Itachi ended up letting him in the house and giving him a small meal of miso soup and rice. It was a good thing that their parents were out that day, otherwise Sasuke would've caused hell to unleash.

Sasuke avoided Itachi's gaze, but answered in a small voice. 'I can't go back anymore.'

'Why not?'

'No one wants me around them. So what's the point?' Sasuke's voice was dripping with guilt. Itachi could sense his younger brother's sadness. After all that Sasuke went through, he needed all the support he could get. But getting support from Itachi was not enough. He knew that his mistakes cracked the teenager's picture and slowly and they began to shatter as each event unfold.

He was the one that pulled Sasuke into the abyss.

But now, he was determined to pull him out.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him close. Close enough so that he could close his lips around his mouth. Sasuke tensed a bit, but relaxed after a while and then responded with a kiss filled with an urge to go further. The kiss spilled lust everywhere, while the two males made out in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Itachi broke the kiss and moved to Sasuke's ear. 'Sasuke. Do you want me to go further?' he whispered, his breath tickled the teenager's ear. Sasuke's eyes simmered for a few minutes. _Do__I__want__this?_His mind rewinded to that time with Sakura. His first time was not with love. It was forceful and hurt a whole range of people. His family. His friends. His crush.

But this man did love him. Why should he be held back just because of a mistake? Deep down inside, Sasuke was afraid of what would happen if he did _that_with his blood brother.

As if he could read his brother's mind, Itachi whispered softly, 'If we are labelled as outcasts, let's be outcasts together.'

'Nii-san, I...' Sasuke began to say, but was stopped as Itachi kissed him again. Itachi pulled away and said, 'Say my name, Sasuke. Say it.'

'Itachi. I want you.'

Itachi smiled and leaned forwards to kiss Sasuke's nose. 'That's better. Now, shall we go to the bedroom?'

* * *

Sasuke lay on the bed staring up at Itachi who was up on top of him. Itachi looked down at Sasuke, who's face was flushed with a beautiful shade of pink. He stroked Sasuke's cheek softly, feeling the smooth, warm skin. 'Sasuke. You are so beautiful.' He leaned down and licked Sasuke's lips with a circular motion, before encasing them with his own. The two lay there, licking around each others mouths with their hot wet tongues. Sasuke could feel himself become hard as minutes went by.

'Oh dear, it appears that you've become hard, Sasuke.' Itachi sighed as he pulled away from the hot kiss.

'It's not my fault. You're just too sexy, Nii-san.' Sasuke said, smirking sexily.

Hands began to unbutton Sasuke's school shirt and open it, revealing Sasuke's muscular chest. 'I see you've been working out. Like the abs. Nice to know that they're mine now.' Sasuke snorted in reply, but turned to a light moan as Itachi began to lick Sasuke's chest, up and down. He could feel the hot saliva wet his body and that made him shiver in pleasure. 'Ah!' the younger Uchiha gasped, felling his body heat rise.

Itachi moved upwards and claimed Sasuke's lips again, while stripping Sasuke completely of his shirt. Sasuke shakily reached up to the rim of his brother's shirt and attempted to lift it over his head, but he was shaking so much that it got stuck. Itachi chuckled a little and assisted Sasuke, throwing his shirt off to the side. Sasuke marvelled Itachi's toned, muscled chest and almost squealed with excitement. Itachi could see his little brother trying to contain his composure and smiled at the thought. 'Nii-san is very sexy, eh?' he asked teasingly. Sasuke squeaked out a response, 'Yes.'

Sasuke could definitely feel his throbbing erection against his pants. He struggled to keep a straight face and keep himself from screaming for Itachi to give him a fucking blowjob. He wanted Itachi so much, it was painful.

Itachi felt his brother's strong desire and smiled, placing a finger on his own lips. 'Only for a little while longer, Sasuke. Be patient.' he scolded.

Sasuke could now feel his big brother's mouth on his left nipple, as it began to lick around it playfully, and a hand on his right, pinching it.

'Ah~! Uh! N-Nii-san!' he moaned out, his whole being shivering at Itachi's actions.

Then another hand moved down to the bulge on Sasuke's pants and began to stroke it. Sasuke bit his lip to stop any sounds from escaping.

'Oh dear. It appears that this needs immediate attention.' Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, his hot breath tickling Sasuke.

Itachi moved down and began to remove both Sasuke's pants and underpants, discarding them. Sasuke felt his erection fly from its restraints. A part of his mind was thinking that this event was vulgar and sick. It _was_sick. But another part argued with the first, saying that Itachi is my lover and that it's fine. Which one should he listen to? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Itachi sat there for a minute staring at Sasuke's entire body. He was so beautiful. Why would anyone want to discard such an amazing person like him anyway? He felt anger towards Uzumaki Naruto at that moment. But he shrugged it off after a few seconds. No, Itachi. This is a moment between you and Sasuke, so stop thinking like that. To distract himself, he began to remove his own jeans, showing his own erection.

Watching Itachi's cock had made Sasuke want to squeal all over again. But then he let out a loud moan as Itachi began to lick his shaft with such movement that Sasuke felt that he was going to die from all this pleasure he was feeling. Itachi took him in his mouth and began to move up and down, licking and nibbling a little.

'AH! OH! ITACHI! MORE! MORE!' cries came from the young Uchiha.

Itachi's blowjob increased in speed and Sasuke felt his climax growing. 'Itachi! I'm c-cumming!' Itachi's speed was still increasing and all was stopped for a moment as Sasuke came in Itachi's mouth. 'AHHHHHH~!' Sasuke gasped as he saw stars. Itachi felt the hot cum in his throat and he proceeded to swallow it all.

Sasuke watched him with a look of disgust. 'Why d-did you do t-that?' he stuttered, shaky from his release.

Itachi licked his fingers which were still covered in the sperm. 'It tastes like you, Sasuke.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Idiot.'

'Ah, but we are still far from finished. Just wait a minute.' Itachi walked over to his drawer and opened it, taking out a tube of lubricant. Sasuke kept eyes on his brother as he returned, squeezing out some lube onto his finger and rubbing it in. He moved his hand down to Sasuke's entrance and quickly pushed a single finger inside. This was the first time Sasuke had ever had this done to him, so naturally he cried out in pain.

'Sasuke, relax. It'll only hurt more if you're tense.' Itachi said, wiggling his finger which was inside of Sasuke.

'Is it...s-supposed to h-hurt this much?' Sasuke spat a little.

'At first it will hurt, but then pain will become pleasure. But, if you keep tensing up like you are now, it will hurt.'

'How do you know that?'

'Let's just say that one of my hobbies is watching porn of all kinds. That includes gay.'

'You're r-really weird, you k-know that, Nii-san?'

Itachi laughed and then added another finger inside, making Sasuke tense up again. Itachi stroked Sasuke's cheek, whispering, 'Relax, Sasuke.'

Sasuke soon got used to the feel of having something in him, and when Itachi put in yet, another finger, Sasuke didn't wince as much.

'I say you might be about ready, are you Sasuke?' Itachi pulled his fingers out and instead pushed against Sasuke's entrance with his penis.

Sasuke wasn't so sure; the thought of having Itachi's huge member being shoved up his ass kind of scared him. But he knew that this is what he wanted and what his body wanted.

Sasuke gave a quick nod and prepared himself.

Itachi pushed inside of Sasuke slowly, not wanting to hurt him more than necessary. Both males moaned with pleasure as they connected.

'Ah~! Sasuke, this f-feels amazing!'

'B-Baka! You haven't e-even moved y-y-yet.'

Itachi began to moved in and out of Sasuke slowly, both males moaning and panting. Sasuke never in his life felt this feeling before. He was completely drowning in a sea of pleasure and he was certain that Itachi was the same. He wanted Itachi to fuck him harder, so he yelled it out.

'ITACHI FUCK ME HARDER!'

Itachi obeyed naturally, for he was feeling the same way. The rhythm was quick as Itachi moved. Sasuke was moving underneath him, gripping the sheets tightly with sweat dribbling down his face.

After a few minutes of hot kisses, and dancing, the Uchihas could feel their release coming closer and closer.

'Nii-san! I'm going t-to cum!'

'Sasuke. L-Let's cum t-t-together.'

Itachi increased his movements making Sasuke squirm. Finally, they both released together, Itachi filling up Sasuke and Sasuke's ending up all over his stomach and the sheets.

The two lay side by side, panting hard. Itachi looked across at his brother and Sasuke did the same. Itachi smiled kindly at him and began stroking his cheek. 'I love you, Uchiha Sasuke.' Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. A real smile. 'And I love you too, Uchiha Itachi.'

Sasuke couldn't make out what he had just done. He had sex with a man, and not only that, but his brother too! Usually Sasuke would shiver at the thought of any relationship between siblings, male or female. But now, as he lay on his brother's bed after such a wonderful moment, he didn't feel any remorse or guilt.

'Nii-san. I don't regret doing this.' he muttered in the dark. Itachi rolled onto his stomach and leaned over to kiss Sasuke's forehead and then his lips.

'Come on, Sasuke. Mother and father will be home in two hours. Let's go take a shower.' Itachi sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood up and turned to face Sasuke, offering his hand.

Sasuke stared at Itachi's naked body with a look of interest. 'You're so sexy.' he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Itachi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and gently tugged. 'Come on.'

* * *

Sasuke hadn't bathed with his brother since he was in grade school and that seemed like a lifetime ago. They were both in the shower at the same time, hugging under the drizzle of the heated spray. Itachi was washing his hair when Sasuke decided to get out.

'Nii-san, I'm getting out first.'

'Alright.' Itachi smiled and kissed him before Sasuke stepped out, grabbing a towel. 'I'll be out in a minute.'

Sasuke walked to his room and started to get dressed into some fresh clothes. While he was putting on a T-shirt, he could hear that the shower stopped. Itachi must be getting out about now.

Sasuke then realised that he couldn't find his jacket anywhere. He searched in his drawers and closet but he still couldn't find it. 'Damn! Where was it again?' he stood in the room trying to think of where it may be. He kneeled down next to his bed and reached a hand under it. He patted around, searching until he felt something smooth. He grabbed it and at the same time he yelped. He quickly retrieved his hand and noticed a line of something on his hand.

Blood.

Why was he bleeding? He ignored the pain to reach out again and this time he pulled the shiny thing out. He stared at it in the palm of his hand, where the blood was staining it. It was a knife. But not just any knife. It was the knife that he had used to threaten Sakura. His breathing had quickened and his heart was pumping in his throat. He dropped the knife to the ground with shaking hands and backed away as far as he could away from the deadly metal object. It was all coming back to him, the pain that he felt, of when he was dealing with Itachi and his family, the mistake he made by raping Sakura that turned everyone at school against him, including his friends. Seeing Naruto and Hinata having sex. He tugged at his hair violently, almost pulling it out. His thoughts were rampant.

_This is all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with Naruto, nothing would've changed. How could I forget all this? Mother...Father... Naruto... Sakura... Nii-san...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_

He didn't realise he was screaming until Itachi ran in. 'Sasuke! What's the matter?' Itachi had jeans and a singlet on so he must've just exited his room. Sasuke couldn't answer. He screamed and screamed. Itachi kneeled down to the unstable teenager and pulled him in a tight hug, rubbing his back as if to tame a wild animal. 'Calm down Sasuke. It's alright.' Then he saw the knife lying on the floor. Pulling away from his brother, he picked up the knife and opened a window. Using as much force as necessary, he threw it out. He quickly shut the window and went back to calming Sasuke. He grasped his otouto tightly. 'Don't worry. It's gone now. No one can hurt you.' he whispered.

Sasuke suddenly stopped screaming after a while and trailed off into a whimper. Itachi continued rubbing his back. 'That's it, Sasuke. Just calm down.'

Sasuke hung there limply in his brother's arms, and whispered with a thick voice, 'Nii-san. It hurts.'

Itachi didn't say anything.

'I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What do I do, Nii-san?' he asked, his voice croaky.

Itachi almost broke down after hearing Sasuke's small voice. He knew that his younger brother was facing agonising pain. He didn't want his brother, who was only sixteen, to experience this. All he can do, as a brother, is guide him and be there.

'Sasuke, it's okay to cry if you want to. I won't go anywhere. I will stay right here and be your shoulder, and comfort you.'

Sasuke could definitely feel the tears coming, but for the first time in a long time, he didn't try to hold them back. He sobbed into his brother's shirt, letting out all the hurt and pain. His mind was blank, but he could feel the warmth and love from Itachi's arms around him.

Itachi held his brother allowing him to cry as much as he needed to. 'Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been a better brother.' Itachi murmured in the darkness, perhaps to himself.

The two stayed like that for a long time it seemed, the only noise being Sasuke's dry, wracking cries. Itachi stroked his brother's black hair, caressing the thick strands.

Sasuke began to calm down after a few minutes and all that was left was quiet sobs. Then with a croaky voice, Sasuke spoke, 'It...hurts...'

'What hurts?'

Sasuke didn't know which one to say. His cut hand or his heart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! There's going to be dramatic turns and twists in this story for both the sexy Uchiha brothers. **

**Sasuke: What do you mean by 'dramatic'?**

**Me: Well...you'll just have to find out won't ya! :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Empty Soul

hapter 11: Empty Soul

After that night, everything seemed alright for a while. No one was fighting. Sasuke and Itachi were on better terms and spent some time together almost everyday, since Sasuke didn't go to school.

And then the fever came.

Not one of the Uchiha guessed that Sasuke was ill because he managed to hide it well. But soon the Uchihas noticed his constant fatigue and lack of appetite.

'Are you sure you're feeling alright Sasuke?' Itachi asked whilst the two were out shopping for groceries. They were walking home, with Itachi carrying everything. The elder Uchiha was watching his brother for some time and had noticed the slow movements and Sasuke's flushed face which was a sign of a fever coming on.

'For fuck's sake Itachi! I'm fine! I just need to go to bed early and I'll be fine.' Sasuke snapped in frustration. He was getting sick of people always asking if he was okay.

Itachi said nothing as they approached their house.

As soon as the Uchiha brothers entered the house, Sasuke headed up the stairs to his room. Itachi stared after him as he disappeared with a feeling of discomfort. His mother heard the boys come home and went to meet them at the door to find Itachi staring up at the stairs.

'Oh, you're home. Did you manage OK?' she said, snapping Itachi out of his thoughts. He smiled at her. 'Yep, I hope I got everything.'

The two went into the kitchen and immediately started putting the groceries away. Itachi turned to his mother while she was putting the packets of rice away.

'Mother?'

'What is it sweetie?' Mikoto asked her eldest son.

'I'm...worried about Sasuke. He seems really...out of it.' Itachi stated slowly as he struggled to find the right words.

'I've noticed it too actually.' Mikoto said grabbing the carton of milk and heading to the the fridge. 'He hasn't been eating very much lately.'

Itachi sat at the table feeling a little tired himself. 'I'm just wondering if he's as well as he says he is.' he muttered, more to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was laying on his bed trying to get to sleep. It was difficult. He was restless and his body was so hot. He wiped some of the sweat from his forehead, feeling the clammy skin. He coughed a little and then turned on his side. He knew he was sick, but he didn't want to lose to something as stupid as a cold.

He coughed again, this time harder. He groaned in frustration. This was so annoying. There was no time to get sick. He had to try and fix everything he had broken.

Somehow he managed to drift into slumber for a few minutes before waking to a lurching stomach. He quickly ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach, which had very little in it.

Mikoto was carrying a basket of clean clothes to put away in her sons' rooms, when she heard a horrible retch sound from the bathroom. She went into the bathroom to find Sasuke kneeling over the toilet coughing harshly. She put down the basket and went to her son.

She patted his back as he heaved again, only that there was nothing left in his stomach. She put a hand to his forehead and gave a gasp of surprise.

'My! What a fever! Why didn't you tell us darling?'

Sasuke moved to rest his back on the wall nearby, breathing shakily.

Mikoto went to fill a glass of water and gave it to Sasuke who took it in wobbling hands. Sasuke drank a little and rested the glass on the cold floor.

'I'm sorry...you had to see that.' Sasuke muttered, not looking in his mother's eyes.

'Honey, if you're feeling sick, you should tell us rather than letting it get worse.' Mikoto said wiping some strands of Sasuke's fringe behind his ears. 'We all love you Sasuke. Myself, your father and Itachi.'

'Aren't you all ashamed of me? I've hurt so many people in so little time. I'm not even interested in girls. How can you and Dad say you love me when I've done all that?' Sasuke's voice broke and he fought to suppress the tears that were coming.

'Sasuke, you are still our son and also remember that you're only a teenager. You make mistakes and then you learn from them. That's how life is. No one's perfect.'

Sasuke looked up at his mother to see her smiling at him. His mother didn't deserve this. She was so good to him. He couldn't believe he did all those horrible things to her. Even so, she still was willing to help him.

'Mom, thank you.'

* * *

As Itachi passed the kitchen, he was called by his mother.

'Itachi! Could you take this up to your brother?' She held up a tray with a cup of her special herbal tea which she claims is good for the flu.

Itachi grabbed the tray from his mother and began his journey to his otouto's bedroom. He tapped on the door lightly befored entering. The sight before him was Sasuke in bed with a cloth over his

forehead. He looked annoyed with himself.

Itachi placed the tray on the table besides Sasuke's bed and then sat down on the chair that was placed nearby for visitors. 'My do you look a sight. The mighty Uchiha Sasuke, in bed with a fever.'

Sasuke glared at him. 'Shut up. It's just a fever. I'll be fine in a few days.' He let out a big sigh. 'So until then, I'm stuck here.'

Itachi moved towards Sasuke to plant a kiss on his cheek. Then he moved to his lips and pressed his own to them.

Sasuke flinched a little and then looked up his brother's face. 'You idiot. I'm sick you know.'

Itachi just leaned to Sasuke's ears and whispered, 'I don't care if I get sick. Nothing will stop me from kissing you.'

'Even if I've just thrown up? Gross!' Sasuke screwed up his face in disgust at the thought.

'You are a bad boy Sasuke.' Itachi purred in Sasuke's ear, tickling it. His hand moved under the covers to where the rim of Sasuke's pants were. He pushed it inside and started exploring, making Sasuke squirm at the touch. 'B-Baka! We can't do this here! What if Mom or Dad finds us?'

Itachi pulled back after Sasuke said that. 'Sorry about that. You just look so cute when your face is all flushed like that.' He turned his attention to the teacup on the tray, playfully ignoring the teenager's cold glare. 'Anyways, drink some of the tea and get better, okay?'

Sasuke weakly sat up and grabbed the tea cup with a frown on his face. 'I hate this stuff. It makes me say weird things in my sleep.'

'You behave so much like a child sometimes.' Itachi got up and exited the room after a small wave.

Sasuke stared after him until the door was closed for a few seconds. He glanced down at the tea. 'Childish, am I?'

Just as Itachi was walking down the stairs, he saw his father standing at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped. 'Father...'

'Itachi, may I have a word with you? We'll talk in my room.'

Judging by the grim on Fugaku's face and telling him that they'll talk in the main bedroom was clearly a bad sign. The boys' father always asked them to come to his room if they did something really bad.

Itachi could say nothing but 'OK.' at this current moment. He followed his father, staying silent the entire time.

They entered the bedroom where Fugaku closed the door and locked it so they couldn't be disturbed. They sat at the desk, both facing each other.

'Itachi. Your mother has discovered something that was very disturbing and upsetting for her. And it also does the same to me.'

Itachi was silent.

'She went to check on Sasuke yesterday night to find him sleeping, but also muttering something about you and him having sexual intercourse. She thought it was just talk but to be on the safe side, she checked his room for any signs. She found nothing. But then went to your room and...' the Uchiha man trailed off with a pained expression as though it pained him to say the next words. '...she found a bottle of lubricant and one of Sasuke's uniforms under your bed. His uniform was stained with...semen. Now tell me honestly, did you have sex with your brother?'

Itachi was silent for a few minutes, then answered, 'Yes I did.'

At that moment, Fugaku exploded.

'HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HE'S YOUR FUCKING BLOOD BROTHER! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR ATTITUDE. I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE! AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!'

Itachi was paralyzed with shock at what his father had just said. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. It was like torture.

'B-But I-' Itachi choked, eyes wide with shock.

'GET OUT!' Fugaku screamed and shoved the desk forward, making it fall towards Itachi. The distressed Uchiha quickly dodged the desk as it landed a few centimetres in front of him. He scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the room.

Just as he got out, he saw a flash of a black shirt and heard the front door slam.

_Sasuke..._

* * *

Sasuke ran and ran as fast as he could go despite the sickness. He had heard everything. He had heard his father yell at his older brother to get out of the house and to never return.

Tears streamed down his face but he ignored them as he continued running.

'_It__'__s __all __my __fault. __If __only __I __hadn__'__t __fallen __for __Naruto __and __then __fallen __for __him __when __Naruto __didn__'__t __work. __If __only __I __didn__'__t __whisper __those __words,__ '_I want you', _then __maybe __everything __would __be __okay. __It__'__s __over. __I __shouldn__'__t __exist. __I__'__m __sorry __Mom. __I __failed __you. __I __shouldn__'__t __be __allowed __to __live! __Why __is __this __happening?__'_

_This is it. My life is over. _

The waves below crashed against the rocks.

_I have nothing left to live for._

The sharp rocks glistened taunting.

_Why did it have to come to this? What have I ever done? All I ever did was be myself. Is it because I'm an Uchiha? _

The boy on top of the rocks, stood there dangerously close to the edge. Rain poured like needles and struck the boy's pale skin. His midnight black hair clung to his face, his eyes like dead, deep pools of darkness. Uchiha Sasuke stared at the sky and screamed. 'WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?'

Thunder boomed loudly and crushed Sasuke's voice like it was nothing.

The teenager gave up talking to himself. Who was there to listen? Only his pitiful self.

Sasuke blanked out all of his fear from his head and soul. He closed his eyes tightly. Then using all of his willpower, he jumped.

_Onii-san. Please forgive me. _

Uchiha Sasuke thought as he fell, the sharp rocks coming closer and closer.

'SASUKE!'

There was a thud, then silence killed all sound.

* * *

Things are looking bleak at the moment. For both Uchiha brother. I'm sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be up shortly. R&R please!


	13. Chapter 12: Blood of the Fallen Angel

**Hi everyone! It's been so long! I missed you all! *wipes tear* Anyways, the most AWESOME, AMAZING thing is that my laptop has been fixed so now I can resume Glass Tears! WOOOOOOOOO! *has a party* **

**I apologize because it seems my chapters are getting shorter. WHY? Maybe it's because I'm making this all up on the spot and that I want to hurry so that my readers (you awesome people!) can get an earlier update. **

**SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! D: Grrrr, that means more studying and boring stuff. I'll try my hardest to fit this story in somehow. ANYWAYS, I'm thinking of a new idea for a fanfiction, where Sasuke, 13 years old, get diagnosed with spinocerebellar ataxia type 2. I got this idea from watching 1 Litre of Tears. (I recomend you watch it if you haven't. It's so amazing and a real tear-jerker, cuz that's like the only show that I cried over. yeah I'm too emotionless. DX )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Itachi would still be alive and there would be YAOI!  
**

Chapter 12: Blood of the Fallen Angel

The male opened his eyes, revealing a blurry vision of murky grey to him. He caressed the surface he was resting on with his fingers to feel a cold, wet surface. Oh, that's right. It's raining.

Rain poured down and trickled down the Uchiha's face. His clothes were soaked as well.

All of a sudden, he remembered where he was. He got up, ignoring the wave of nausea that hit him. _No... Please don't tell me... _

The Uchiha looked around trying to search for his brother, to find the area was empty. Then his eyes met the edge of the cliff. His stomach dropped like a rock and a horrible feeling crept over him as he staggered over to the edge. The sight before him stopped his heart for an instant.

The body was resting on a ledge below the top of the cliff, with the deadly rocks and waves underneath. It wasn't moving.

'ITACHI!' the agonizing cry pierced out amongst the noise of the rain.

Sasuke couldn't tear his gaze from his motionless brother below. The whole memory was a blur. He had tried to jump. He heard his name. That was all he could remember. Itachi must've pulled him back, however losing his balance and fell instead.

'Nii-san, nii-san! NII-SAN! SAY SOMETHING!' Sasuke screamed, not caring that his throat felt like it was being torn. Nothing more was said from the older Uchiha.

Sasuke looked around franticly. He had to do something. Or else his brother will die. If he wasn't dead already.

The teenage Uchiha fell to his knees, sobbing for all he was worth. 'I don't know what to do...' he wept looking up at the sky.

'I'm so jealous of you, sky. You can cry more tears than I'll ever shed for my brother.' he almost laughed to himself, despite his raging emotions.

'SOMEONE HELP! HELP!' Sasuke yelled out, in case someone was nearby. No one came. Of course no one will come. It was raining buckets and this spot was off limits anyways.

He had to find help. This was no time to be crying. If Itachi was still alive, then he had a chance of saving him.

He scrambled to his feet. He ran, blindly into the rain.

_Nii-san. Please hold on!_

* * *

Naruto was on the couch flicking through the channels on TV, without paying attention to what was going on. He glanced over at the window to see that the storm was still there and blinding lightning struck down in great jagged lines.

Naruto was so occupied by the storm that he didn't notice his dad had walked in.

'Hey Naruto. What are you doing?' Minato asked as he rubbed his hair with a towel for you see, he just a shower.

'Hmm. Nothing really.' The blonde teenager mumbled. 'I was supposed to hang out with Kiba and Shikamaru today, but then this stupid storm came-'

Naruto was interrupted by the doorbell that ran shrill in the house. Minato let out a sigh. 'No who could be coming over in this weather. It might be your friends Naruto. Why don't you answer the door?'

Naruto couldn't really be bothered but he got off the couch and went to the door. When he opened it, he got a shock. Drenched to the bone and shivering was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face with fearful wide eyes. He suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm, the look on his face desperate. 'Naruto. You have...to help me. Please! He's...going to die.' Sasuke's voice cracked at the end in his distress.

Naruto remembered what this young man did to Sakura and it made his blood boil. He snatched his arm away. 'And why should I help _you?_' he snapped, his blue eyes flaming with anger. Sasuke let out a choked sob. He was so desperate, it was making him lose his mind. 'Naruto_. Please. _I need to use the phone. Or...Itachi..will die!'

Naruto felt himself crack at seeing Sasuke's mask shatter. He wasn't sure what was going on, but somehow he had a feeling that Itachi was in huge trouble.

He moved out of the way to let Sasuke in. Sasuke bolted in the house and grabbed the phone on the counter and began dialling. Minato saw the Uchiha running in and he looked a little shocked. 'Um Naruto, was that Sasuke just now? I thought you guys were fighting.'

Naruto seemed a bit baffled by the whole thing as much as his father. 'I think...something bad happened to Itachi.' Naruto said, feeling worried for both of the Uchiha brothers. Minato was silent for a while. 'Itachi... You mean Sasuke's older brother?' he asked to be sure and got an annoyed look from his son. 'God, weren't you listening?'

He walked to the living room to see Sasuke slumped on the sofa with the phone loosely in his hand. Sadness sharply hit Naruto in the chest, seeing his friend like this. It was just...not like him. Not at all.

Sasuke felt something soft drop on his head, making him flinch. Instantly his hand reached out to touch it to confirm that it was a towel. He looked up to see Naruto's smiling face and blushed a little, quickly looking back down.

He felt Naruto flop down next to him, which wasn't bouncy as usual. It was deathly silent as the two sat.

'So...what's happening with Itachi?' Naruto asked.

Sasuke's heart began to thump loudly in his chest as he recalled that scene he saw. 'The...paramedics will arrive and take him to hospital. They will do everything they can...but...I don't think he's going to make it.' he spoke, using the towel to hide his face from Naruto.

Naruto didn't speak, knowing that Sasuke was going to say more.

Sasuke let out a strange growl which also sounded like a whimper. 'He...tried to save me. I wanted to die. B-But, he's going to die instead. Because...of what...I did. I killed him.' Sasuke felt the tears coming and didn't make a move to stop them. They trickled down his face mixing in with the rain water that still dripped from his hair and onto his face. 'I killed my own brother. He didn't deserve to die.'

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he argued, 'Sasuke. Listen to me! Itachi still could be alive so don't say reckless things like that! What would you do if he was going to make it?'

Sasuke let out a broken sob as Naruto's words hit him in the chest. He covered his eyes with one hand to hide his tears. 'I...I wouldn't be...able to face him.' he answered.

Naruto pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, letting him bawl into his chest. The blonde was shocked at Sasuke's behaviour. He had never seen Sasuke shed a tear before in his life. He always saw Sasuke as the cold, smart and strong guy he was, but seeing him break down like this, only made Naruto realise that he was human too. Sasuke had emotions like himself, only the Uchiha always locked his true feelings away in his heart and swallowed the key so that it could never be opened. But overtime, the lock begins to rust and becomes weak, eventually releasing all that's inside. Naruto then thought that maybe this was happening to Sasuke right now.

'Sasuke. You have to be strong for your brother. Even if Itachi doesn't make it, you have to be strong for him, okay? He wouldn't like to see his cute baby brother cry because of him.' Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face, letting the blonde see the red, puffy eyes from his crying. He saw Naruto smiling down at him.

Sasuke wiped his eyes quickly with his arm and stood up from the couch. 'I'm going to the hospital. My family needs me.'

* * *

'Sasuke!'

The Uchiha teenager barely had time to react when his mother hugged him really tightly, crying her eyes out. 'My baby! My precious baby! You're safe! Your father and I thought you had died!'

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his mother and held her as she wept on his shoulder. 'Mom, how's Itachi?'

The mention of her older son's name made the weeping Uchiha woman cry even more.

'H-He's being treated r-right now.' she managed to say. 'When we got...the news of Itachi... We thought t-that you might've...'

Sasuke felt tears pricking behind his eyes, but he blinked them away furiously. He would _not _cry! He had to be strong for his family right now.

'Sasuke. You're here?' Fugaku asked as he approached the two.

Mikoto let go of Sasuke as he faced his father. The youngest Uchiha looked at his father with a serious expression. Fugaku stared back at Sasuke. Then he walked over and hugged his youngest son. Sasuke's eyes widened at the action. His father was never the type of man to hug anyone in public. 'Sasuke. I'm so glad you're alright.'

'Dad, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.' Sasuke said thickly. He buried his face in his father's shoulder to hide his broken expression. 'No Sasuke, none of this is your fault. It was an accident.' Fugaku whispered to him.

Sasuke allowed a few tears to escape as he heard those words. He pulled away after wiping his eyes with one hand. Mikoto walked closer to them.

'Fugaku, what did the doctor say?' she asked her husband, clutching her handbag so tightly it was making her knuckles white.

'They said that anything could happen at this point. We just have to wait.' Fugaku answered, his eyes looking tired and sad.

'Wait? I want to know _now _if my child is going to live or not! Oh God, why is this happening?' Mikoto shouted. Now it was Fugaku's turn to comfort his wife as she let out another fresh wave of tears. Sasuke couldn't do anything but stare at the scene before him. He felt so helpless. His hands turned into fists as his face contorted into one of anger.

'_Dammit!' _ he cursed under his breath.

'Excuse me. But are you the family of Uchiha Itachi?' a nurse asked as she came up to the miserable family.

Mikoto at once broke away from Fugaku and ran up to the nurse. 'Nurse! Is my son going to be okay? Please tell me! Please!' she sobbed.

The nurse was little taken aback by the sudden outburst from the unstable Uchiha woman. She put her hands up in a reassurance position. 'Please calm down, Uchiha-sama. Itachi will be alright. The surgery was a success.' she spoke, watching the faces of the Uchihas light up in relief.

'Y-You mean, Itachi will be alright?' Sasuke asked, but mainly to himself as a wave of relief washed over him. His knees felt weak and his heart pounded loudly. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't a murderer after all. Itachi's alive! Itachi' alive!

'Yes, but however, there's also some bad news,' the nurse's face changed a little, 'He suffered a few fractured ribs, a broken arm, a fractured skull but that wasn't as bad as we thought. However, he severely damaged his spinal cord. I'm afraid that he will never be able to feel anything below his waist. He won't be able to walk or reproduce anymore.'

The parents and younger brother of Itachi were shocked to hear this news. Losing her temper, Mikoto screamed at the nurse. 'YOU BITCH! DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE A NURSE RIGHT? THEN FIX HIM! FIX MY SON!' Fugaku and the red-faced nurse, tried to calm down the mother of Itachi as she continued to curse and scream. Sasuke was frozen by the words of the nurse, saying that Itachi would never walk again. His brother, that he loved, would never be able to go for walks with him and they would never have sex again. Was that one time the first and last?

After a few minutes, Mikoto had finally stopped screaming and was now in a chair leaning on Fugaku's shoulder as he stroked her long hair, whispering soft words to her. 'Come on, Mikoto. We have to be strong for both Itachi and Sasuke. Just be happy that Itachi is alive. That's all we could hope for.' Mikoto snuggled against her husband and closed her eyes. 'I know. I was wrong to act like that. It's just because...I'm scared.'

'Itachi's got us to help him. He won't be alone, I promise.'

Mikoto frowned as she recalled the earlier memory of Fugaku shouting as Itachi to get out of the house. 'Really? Even after you said all that before?'

'I...was wrong. I was angry. I failed to see that Itachi is now an adult and doesn't need his parents to boss him around. I will apologize to him.'

'Fugaku, please realise that he may never forgive you.'

The Uchiha head, smiled sadly. 'I do. I'm prepared for that.'

* * *

Later, the family were inside Itachi's hospital room, watching him sleep soundly. He hadn't woken up yet, and he may not for a while. Fugaku was besides his bed with Mikoto next to him. Sasuke was seated on the opposite. He watched his brother sleep with dead eyes. He reached out to stroke the black locks out of Itachi's face, gently. He looked at Itachi's body with a sting of sorrow coming at his chest. A bandage was wrapped around Itachi's head, and his arm was in a cast. Behind the cheap hospital gown, he knew that bandages hugged his brother chest. As for his lower half of his body, it was covered by the sheets, but Sasuke knew that the permanent damage was there.

He didn't realise that he was crying until his tears dropped onto the bed, forming small dark spots. He sniffed and clutched Itachi's free hand, holding it against his chest. He ignored the sad looks that his parents were giving him. He just wanted to be with Itachi. 'Nii-san, I-I'm...so sorry. I've ruined everything. You won't...e-ever run, or walk ever again. And...and...it's because of me. I-I'm not worthy to be called your brother. I love you, Itachi-nii. I-I love...you s-so much.' Sasuke said quietly to Itachi, his voice thick from emotion as he began sobbing quietly. Mikoto and Fugaku stared at their youngest son with sad eyes as he cried.

Trying to hold back the sobs, Sasuke pleaded dearly, '_Please. P-Please _don't hate...me'

'Foolish otouto.'

* * *

**I just cut it off there to add a cliffhanger =) HAHAHA I know I'm evil. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If I get reviews I'll feel motivated to finish this. (Of course I'll finish it! I'm just saying...)**

**OMG have any of you heard of the Korean horror movie Death Bell? I watched it in my theatre room today and I loved it! (though i got put off my lunch) A lot of people say that it's like another version of the movie Saw (I've never seen it lol), and when I think of Saw, I think of that opening scene from Scary Movie 4. (HILARIOUS STUFF)**

**I'll update soon, so stay tuned! And again, please review! Thank you! 3**


	14. Chapter 13: On the Mend

**Sadly this is the last chapter of my story, Glass Tears, so the chapter after this will be an epilogue. I can't believe this story is ending! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are the best! :) **

**I have been so much into the K-Pop group Big Bang at the moment, so I've been dancing like a stupid drunk in my room all day. (How sad..)**

**ANYWAYS, I am writing two other fanfictions at the moment, one's Kuroshitsuji and the other's Naruto. I'll give you a briefing on what they're about. **

**The Kuroshitsuji one is about Sebastian raising Ciel's daughter and the adventures that occur. The first chapter's up if you're interested. :)**

**The Naruto one is about Sasuke (again), but this time he's married to Hinata with three kids! But then something bad happens and Sasuke is has a gut feeling that his family is in danger. The first chapter will be up soon! I'm working on it now. :)**

**Enough with my aimless rambling... ON TO THE STORY! :D  
**

Chapter 13: On the Mend

Sasuke gasped and his wide black orbs met the hazy half covered ones. In utter amazement, he dropped Itachi's hand back on the bed.

'Nii-san...?' Sasuke asked slowly, unable to make sense of all this. Itachi gave his little brother a soft smile. 'Good morning, baby brother.' he whispered in a raspy voice.

'Baka!' Sasuke snapped at Itachi's last comment, 'We were all so worried about you. I can't believe you're awake already.' he continued but his tone was softer this time.

'I'm so glad...that you're safe, Sasuke.' Itachi said, reaching with his hand to stroke Sasuke's head. Sasuke blushed a little, with a frown on his face. 'Nii-san, you're such an idiot.'

Itachi let out a chuckle but then winced in pain as pain shot through his chest.

Mikoto leaned over to focus on Itachi. 'Careful darling. Some of your ribs are broken so try not to laugh if you can help it.'

Itachi growled a little in frustration. For some reason, he couldn't feel his legs. It was weird. Was he under some kind of anaesthetic? He tried to move them, but he couldn't.

'Why are my legs, not moving?' he asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

Mikoto and Fugaku gave each other sad looks. Sasuke knew what they were feeling. How can they tell their son that he would never walk again? It was a hard thing to say. Maybe this was the feeling of telling someone that they would never get well again, only obviously that sounds worse.

Fugaku cleared his throat, which brought all attention to him. He looked down at Itachi, who stared up at the man with pure innocent eyes. Fugaku felt tears prick at his eyes, but he held them back forcefully. How can he tell this beautiful child the truth? He was only twenty one. He had so much to do with his life.

'Itachi. I'm afraid that...your legs are now paralyzed. You won't be able to walk ever again.' he finished quickly, not looking once at his son's eyes.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared wide eyed in disbelief. 'W-What?'

Sasuke shut his eyes close tightly, praying strongly to a God that never seemed to help. _Please. Please don't make Dad say that again._

Just when Fugaku opened his mouth, Itachi yelled out, 'Stop!'

Silence filled the room like it had been before Itachi had woken up. Itachi took a deep, shaky breath and said, 'I understand. I guess I have no choice but to accept it.'

'Itachi...' Mikoto said, sadly.

Itachi lifted his arm to his eyes as though to block out the sunlight, but it was obvious that he was hiding his watery eyes.

'It was my fault. All of this. If only I hadn't turned to drinking then, Sasuke wouldn't have had to deal with the pain and suffering that he did. And I should've coped with the stress anyw-'

'YOU IDIOT!'

The surprised Uchihas turned to face the youngest Uchiha, who had a furious expression on his face. 'You...always blame yourself, when things are actually because of me. Just admit for once that it's not you!' he snapped, eyes flaming with anger and guilt as well.

He remembered countless times when they were kids, when his big brother would always lie and take the blame for things that was actually Sasuke's fault.

The elder Uchiha sibling looked at his baby brother's distressed face and felt something wet on his cheeks. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. There were tears trailing from his brother's sad eyes. He had never in his life seen Itachi cry. He was always strong and took things so easily. It was a scary sight.

'Nii-san, please don't cry!' Sasuke exclaimed, laying his head and arms on Itachi's chest. Itachi smiled, placing his good hand on Sasuke's head, caressing the black spikes. 'Otouto, you are very kind.' Sasuke felt blood rush to his face as he heard those words.

'I'm sure you boys want some privacy. We'll leave you for now. Let's go Mikoto.' Fugaku stood up with a bewildered Mikoto staring at him. Fugaku was letting _them _be alone together? After what they did? Swallowing those questions, she followed her husband out of the room, giving her oldest son a quick smile.

Now that they were alone, Sasuke whispered in Itachi's ear. 'What can I do to fix this, Nii-san?'

Itachi was quiet for a second when he whispered back in Sasuke's ear, his hot breath tickling the young Uchiha. 'Kiss me, Sasuke.'

Sasuke didn't hesitate for a second, planting his lips on Itachi's softly but with a hint of force. Itachi kissed back, slipping his hot tongue in the wet cave that was Sasuke's mouth.

Xxx

A few weeks had passed, and Itachi was ready to be put in a wheelchair for the first time. It had taken some time to overcome the fact of never using his legs again, but it was getting easier as each day passed. Being surrounded by friends and family was like a medicine for the pain eating away at him and soon, he was feeling much better than he did in a long time. But the visits he looked forwards to most, was the ones with Sasuke. Sasuke, now attending school again, would always come to visit everyday after classes were done. He would always pull up a chair and talk to Itachi about what his day was like. Sometimes he would bring presents or flowers.

Sasuke and Naruto had made up after the incident happened. Sasuke went to his house one day and thanked Naruto and even apologised for the way he acted. Naruto just laughed and gave Sasuke a big hug, which Sasuke didn't object to. He knew that Naruto would never look at him to being more than a friend, and that Naruto was with Hinata. But Sasuke didn't care anymore. As long as him and Naruto were best friends, he was more than pleased. Slowly, but surely, people at school were starting to see him as the Sasuke before everything went wrong. He even started hanging out with most of his old friends again. Except him and Kiba never really talked again. Sakura, after she was told what Sasuke had been through, she was more than happy to forgive Sasuke, who had tears running down his cheeks as he apologised.

Things were getting better.

Itachi sat in the wheelchair carefully, supported by Sasuke and Fugaku. He looked around at the wheelchair and its functions. He stroked one of the armrests and said, 'You and me will be together forever. Okay?' This comment made Sasuke pout and growl a little. Itachi tried to swallow his laughter after seeing that. He knew his brother was jealous.

'What's the matter Sasuke? You look angry all of a sudden.' he said with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes drifted from his brothers to stare at something else. 'Tch! You just make a stupid promise to a fucking _wheelchair._' he snorted. Fugaku glared at his younger son for his language.

'Don't worry otouto. You'll be with me forever too. That's if you want to.' Itachi continued, seeing a small blush appear on his little brother' face.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but instead blushed a little.

'Okay, Itachi. Try the chair out.' Fugaku said, after he made a few adjustments to the chair to make it a lot easier for Itachi. The older Uchiha brother nodded and then proceeded with moving the chair on his own.

Sasuke watched his older brother with sad eyes. He sometimes blamed himself still, for what he had done. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the face of his father.

'He loves you, you know.' Fugaku whispered so that Itachi couldn't hear. Sasuke nodded. 'I know, Dad. I love him too.'

Itachi stopped, sweat buds on his face. He gave a small chuckle and looked at his brother and father. 'I'm going to be getting big arm muscles now.' he joked, flexing his arms.

Sasuke, despite himself, started laughing at the sight, and went over to embrace his brother tightly. Itachi hugged his brother back and as he did, he lightly brushed his lips across Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke felt heat sear his cheeks immediately. 'Baka.' he muttered quietly.

Xxx

'Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke turned around to meet Sai's smiling face. Sai put a hand up and said cheerfully, 'Hi there!'

Sasuke pushed his bag straps up on his shoulders. 'Sai-sempai. What brings you here?' Sai began walking with Sasuke along the sidewalk.

'I haven't seen you in a while. And besides, I'm out here to get inspiration for my work. How's your brother doing?'

It had been six months since Itachi had left the hospital; Sasuke was now in his last year of school and would be off to college the year after. Itachi had decided to run their father's company after all, though this time, he would be allowed assistance from Fugaku for the moment. Mikoto and Sasuke both asked him of he was sure of this, but he just smiled at them and told them that he'll be fine.

'He's doing well. He loves that wheelchair.' Sasuke added a sigh. Sai chuckled. He was still a close friend of Sasuke's, which was good, because he was a great friend, despite his perverted mind.

'That's good. Oh, look. There's the school.' Sai pointed to the building in front of them, towering like a giant. 'It seems that this is where we part for today. I will see you later, Sasuke-kun.' Sai waved to his friend before walking away.

'See ya.' Sasuke said, then went to enter the school grounds.

As soon as he entered the classroom, he was pounced on by a blur of blonde hair. 'SASUUUUKEEEEEE!' Naruto yelled as he proceeded to smother the Uchiha, who was struggling to breath.

'Get...off me, dobe!' Sasuke gasped as he felt his guts being crushed. Realising his friend's discomfort, he pulled back, leaving a very breathless Sasuke.

_This will be a long day... _Sasuke thought as he made quite an angry smile.

Xxx

Sasuke's day at school went by without any issues, so he went home the long way. His shoes hit the pavement as he walked and he closed in eyes, breathing in the fresh air. He wondered what kind of things would happen that afternoon. Maybe his mother would be making dinner and his father would be at home tonight. His brother, would be working in his room. They would have dinner as a family and then they might play a game of cards, like they seemed to be doing a lot lately. Although his mother would always win. Itachi would help him study for his upcoming exams and sneak him a few smooches while they did so. Then he would take a bath together with Itachi and wash his ebony silk that was his hair. They might even use the rose smelling bubble bath or maybe perhaps the mint. He would gather bubbles in his hands and then give Itachi a white beard or a moustache. And then Itachi would take his revenge and give Sasuke a giant afro. Then the night would end as Sasuke snuggles next to his brother in bed as they both enter their dreamlands.

Sasuke smiled at the thought as he continued walking down the path, the wind ruffling his hair gently.

* * *

**Sorry that this is short! I didn't know what to put in this chapter to be honest, so I just put down what seemed to fit. (shrugs) **

**ANYWAYS I'LL BE WORKING ON THE LAST FINAL FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC SO STAY TUNED! Please Review because I love reviews and in my opnion, a writer can't exist without his/her readers and reviewers. :D Thanks guys. Love you! **


	15. Epilouge optional

*****READ THIS BEFORE READING*****

**Hi, this is BlackAvengerGirl! And here I bring you with the very last part of Glass Tears. Now here's the thing: I don't actually like the epilouge, because I think it was rushed and sloppy. So if you WANT, you are very welcome to finish this story at the last chapter where I think it ended well OR you could still include this. I almost didn't upload this because I was unsure if it would fit.  
**

[ 3 Years Later ]

The Uchiha man walked along the soft dirt path in the warm sun, pushing the wheelchair along. 'Hey Aniki?'

The other man in the wheelchair tilted his head up to look at his younger brother. 'What is it Sasuke?'

Sasuke Uchiha paused a moment with a hint of sadness in his eyes. 'Will you be alright by yourself while I'm gone? I'll be away for almost four years.'

Sasuke, now a college student, won a scholarship to go to a special college in America. He was happy and excited at first, but then the reality hit him that he would be away from Itachi, his parents and friends for a long time. What is going to change? Will his friends change? Will Naruto get married to Hinata like he said he would? Maybe someone will get in an accident or die from illness. He became scared, but he tried his best to hide it. He didn't want to be the weak one anymore. He wanted to prove to everyone that his fear and grief had left him, and he would hatch into a new man. He wanted to enter manhood, leaving his child self behind.

But it proved difficult than he imagined.

Itachi let out a somewhat amused sigh. 'How about we take a short break? Let's sit on that hill over there.' He pointed to where he meant. Sasuke stayed silent as he pushed the wheelchair onto the lime green grass. The sun was warm and the wind felt nice on their skin.

'Sasuke. I will be fine by myself. There's no need to worry. I'll be the same big brother as I always was.' Itachi spoke and gave Sasuke his kind smile. The younger man leaned over and captured Itachi's lips in a sweet and blissful kiss. Itachi lifted his hand to Sasuke's face, sweeping the ebony strands in his fingers as he returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, both were smiling. 'Otouto. You're so beautiful. I'm glad all of this is mine to keep.' Itachi whispered. Sasuke leaned into Itachi's touch and closed his eyes, feeling his brother's love sink into him. 'I'm all yours, Nii-san.'

'I'm sure going to miss you though. The Uchiha house won't be the same without you.' Itachi pulled back his hand and leaned back in his wheelchair. 'Just don't go messing up this chance, okay?'

All sound died down for a minute until sniffles could be heard by Itachi. He looked at his little brother with surprised eyes. 'Sasuke, are you crying?'

Sasuke rubbed his eyes furiously with his hand, angrily. 'No, I'm not! You're just hearing things!' he snapped.

Itachi chuckled at the cute way his brother was acting. 'Whatever you say, silly otouto. Hey, let's head back. Mother and Father will be wondering where we are.'

Sasuke groaned. 'Man, we haven't even been gone that long! They worry too much these days.' He looked down at his hand, where it was glistening from his tears. The small amount of water shone rainbows from the sun. _Funny. It almost looks like glass. _Shaking his head, he wiped his hand on his jeans, before taking grip of the wheelchair.

Pushing his brother along, Sasuke Uchiha walked along the sandy path that would take him through the years of his life, facing many hardships and exciting things that awaits him.

* * *

**Well, that was it! Thank you so much for favouriting, subscribing and commenting on this story, and also all my readers and reviewers because without you, I wouldn't have had the motivation to finish this, and I did! Yay! My first fanfic has now been completed so what's next?**

**I'm currently working on a Vocaloid fanfic with the main characters Len, Kaito and Luka! I've almost got the first chapter finished. :)  
**

**As for my Kuroshitsuji fanfic, I became lazy but I'm feeling up to writing the second chapter soon!  
**

**Still working on my Sasuke/Hinata fanfic with Sasuke's 3 kids!  
**


End file.
